Darkness Falls
by Sad-Machine
Summary: What was so great in my life?I almost always fought, with gangs or my parents.I thought of myself as blind.I was surrounded by darkness, I couldn't see anything. Haruhi would help me, but she couldn't do much.I dont think anyone could.Then he showed up and the darkness started to fade. And then I realized, darkness does fall. MORI/OC MY FRIEND ADAM MADE THE COVER FOR ME
1. Meeting the Host Club!

**Takashi POV**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and the birds were happily singing. Though since it was a beautiful day Tamaki decided it would be the perfect opportunity to go ahead and surprise Haruhi with a surprise visit. I was perfectly sure she wouldn't be as enthusiastic about it as Tamaki currently is, though that wouldn't stop him in the slightest. Of course I never voiced my opinion on the current matter. I almost never do. I just was never much of a talker, it was just who I was. My small older cousin was happy to go ahead and join, of course bringing along cake with him as usual. And of course I was to go with my cousin and dear friends.

We arrived to Haruhi's small neighborhood attracting much attention that Tamaki was oblivious to. People stared and whispered about us, acting as if we were all oblivious when only one of us was. Mitsukuni stayed near me holding on to his precious box of cakes. The twins just decided to talk to each other for company and Kyoya only wrote into his little black book. Tamaki finally decided we should head to Haruhi's apartment which everyone followed in doing so. As we were walking up the stairs I took notice of a few dark clouds in the distance. It would rain soon, hopefully with no thunder or lightning. It's probably actually just a summer shower since we are in the beginning of June. Tamaki eagerly knocked on Haruhi's door to be answered a moment later by an angry Haruhi.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked in a slightly mad voice. She wore black jeans and a red shirt with a black heart in the middle. The heart had silver nails stabbing into it.

"Wow Haruhi," The twins chorused, "We didn't know you owned such gothic clothes,"

"They aren't mine," Haruhi defended, "They belong to my friend. I didn't have any clean clothes so I borrowed hers,"

Suddenly we could hear rain pouring from behind. We turned to see a summer shower as I predicted. It was raining hard though; you could hear the rain falling into cars in the street. She stepped back from the door and we all went in. We took out shoes off and walked into the living room with her. We all sat down around the table.

"I didn't know you had a female friend!" Tamaki sprouted out, "Who is she?" He eagerly asked.

"Her name is Naomi, but she just likes Nami," Haruhi told. "She's probably gonna show up today actually."

"Can we meet her?" The twins asked.

"No way!" Haruhi shot back, "Plus she probably wouldn't get along with you two!"

"Can I meet her Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked with his puppy eyes. No one could resist those. Especially Haruhi. Haruhi looked away nervously, trying to find a distraction. And she gladly got one. We heard the door click open and someone walk in. We all looked to the opening waiting from the person to appear after taking of their shoes. Who could it be? Haruhi's father? Though Haruhi mentioned the other day he's working during the day everyone once in a while for more money.

The person emerged into the living room, dripping wet. It was a girl. She had black hair to her waist and her bangs covered her right eye. She had deep blue eyes. She wore a black leather mini jacket and a red shirt. She has black skinny jeans and worn out converse. On her right wrist she had a black and white checkered wristband with a black ring on the middle finger. On her left wrist was a black beaded bracelet. She had a scar on across her lip, starting from the right corner of her top lip going down to her left corner of the bottom lip. Thought was shocked us was all the cuts on her dripping wet face. Blood still sprouted from them, crawling across her face with the rain. One was above her left eye and some blood would get close to falling into it. We all stared in shock at her, wondering who she was and what had happened to her?

"Nami!" Haruhi cried out at the sight of the girl, "What happened to you?" She got up and ran over to her friend. Her friend was slightly taller, but only by 2 inches from how it looked.

"Nothing much," Nami murmured softly, as if the words would burn if spoken louder.

"This isn't nothing Nami!" Haruhi forced the girl to sit down in her old spot and ran off to go find the first aid. It was silent around the girl. No one here dared to say a word to the girl about anything. Not her appearance, not her relationship with Haruhi. Not anything. Nami didn't look at anyone; she just looked at the ground.

Haruhi came back shortly with a first aid kit and towel. She quickly threw the towel around her friend and started to bandage her. No one spoke a word while this was happening. Nami complied with Haruhi without a word. She let Haruhi bandage and clean her wounds. She winced slightly when Haruhi poured alcohol to clean the wound but didn't say anything. When Haruhi finally finished Nami was covered with bandages. It was silent for a while till Haruhi spoke again.

"Nami, what happened?" Haruhi asked softly.

"I told you, nothing much." Nami spoke, louder than before. "Anyway," She turned to us with a smile, "Who are your friends?" It looked like Haruhi let it go for a while since she turned to us. It was obvious what she wanted.

"Hello," Kyoya started with a smile, "I am Kyoya Ootari,"

"Hi, we're the Hitachin Twins," The twins chorused.

"I'm Hikaru," One Spoke.

"And I'm Kaoru," The other spoke.

"Hi," Mitsukuni greeted, "I'm Mitsukuni Honinozuka, but you can call me Honey! And this is my cousin!" He pointed to me.

"Takashi Morinozuka," I spoke before my cousin could. It was odd for me to introduce myself with my cousin around but no one seemed to notice with the current situation. "You can just call me Mori,"

"Yo there," Nami introduced, "I'm Nami. Legal name is Naomi, but that doesn't mean that's my name," A glint went through her deep blue eyes. "Nami Tsukino, I've heard about you all from Haruhi."

"Then you must know that I am the King! Tamaki Suoh!" Tamaki said enthusiastically.

"Doesn't ring a bell, Prince Wannabe," Nami said with a smirk. Tamaki immediately shrieked then ran to his corner and started to grow mushrooms. The twins snickered, Kyoya smirked, Mitsukuni giggled and a flash of amusement glinted threw my eyes. "Oh he has an emo corner, that proves a lot,"

"Looks like your back to normal, Nami." Haruhi spoke. "Just don't start causing any trouble okay? I'm going to go make tea. Honey-Sempai, you can start passing out the cakes. I won't have one today since I'm not that hungry," Haruhi walked into the kitchen and left us all alone with Nami. Mitsukuni did as told and started to pass out the cakes from his box. There were only strawberry and chocolate cakes. I took Strawberry, Nami took Chocolate, Mitsukuni took Strawberry, the twins took Chocolate, Kyoya didn't have one and Tamaki took Chocolate since he finally left the corner.

"You look like you could be a model," One twin said.

"Our Mom could design you something," The other spoke.

"Thanks I guess, and no thanks. I don't like designer clothes that much," She told them. She turned to Kyoya, "So you're a Host Club right?" Nami asked as she took a big bite. "Do you have types or something?"

"Yes," Kyoya spoke her answer, "We each have a respective type,"

"So what are they?"

"I am the Cool Type,"

"We're the Little Devil type," The Twins spoke together.

"I'm the Lolita Type!" Mitsukuni said happily.

"The Wild Type," I answered.

"And I am The Prince Type," Tamaki spoke with his prince smile. Though Nami didn't fall for it.

"Hey man whore," She spoke while munching on a piece of cake, "Stop being so damn flamboyant, it's annoying." Once again Tamaki retreated to his emo corner weeping silently. "So what's Haruhis type?"

"The Natural type," Kyoya answered.

"Makes sense," Nami said, taking the towel from her body. She laid it on the ground next to her and just left it there. "I think I'm dry enough,"

"Hey Na-chan!" Mitsukuni said, "How did you meet Haruhi?" He asked. Nickname? Oh well.

"Well you see…" Nami trailed off.

**NORMAL POV**

_**FLASHBACK START **_

_**A 10 year old Haruhi sat alone on the swing set, looking down at the ground sadly. It was her deceased mother's birthday and she hadn't been able to visit her mother's grave. Her father had to work tonight, so he had to sleep well so he could so his job. He said they would visit as soon as they could. Though it wouldn't be the same. Haruhi had just come from school and immediately came to the park. Footsteps coming to Haruhi made her look up. She then took notice of 2 older boys that looked familiar coming to her with disgusting smirks on their faces. They walked up to her and stood over her. **_

"_**Why are you sad?" One asked as he laughed bitterly. "Did your Dad get a new boyfriend?" They asked. That's right; they went to her school and often made fun of her for having a transvestite working father. **_

"_**Did you catch them sharing a kiss?" The other asked with a bitter laugh. One boy had short black hair while the other had long brown hair in a ponytail. They started laughing and making mean jokes, even bringing Haruhi to tears at how much their jokes hurt. **_

"_**Shut the hell up!" A Voice yelled from behind the boys. The both turned to see a girl with black hair to her middle back and deep blue eyes glaring at the. She along with Haruhi wore a sailor uniform since they just got out of school. **_

"_**And why should we?" The boy with short hair asked.**_

"_**Because I'll beat you till you bleed!"**_

"_**Oh yeah?"**_

"_**Yeah! Now get your girlfriend and get the hell outta here!" Haruhi cracked a smile at the mean joke. Suddenly it disappeared as she witnessed both boys come at the girl. **_

"_**2 on 1 isn't fair!" Haruhi cried out. **_

"_**Like it matters in reality!" The girl yelled back as she dodged the lame attempts of punches by the boys. She grabbed the fist of one and brought it behind his back holding it there. As the other boy came she kicked the boy away and into his friend, knocking them both to the ground. They both growled at the girl and ran off. The girl walked over to Haruhi to see her crying."Oh God! What did I do? Why are you crying?" **_

"_**I'm just sad about what they were saying about my father," Haruhi said as she wiped away her tears only for them to be replaced by new ones, "Today is also my mom's birthday and I couldn't go visit her grave."**_

"_**Its your moms birthday so be happy about it. And don't listen to what those boys said. Hey wanna know something funny? That boy with the long hair, whenever we have a sub in class, they always mistake him for a girl." Haruhi giggled softly at that, "And the other guy has a really big crush on Hikari Sanjo. He makes it really obvious though he doesn't know," Haruhi giggled even more at that. "By the way I'm Nami Tsukino. Naomi may be my legal name but that doesn't mean that's my name.," Nami sent her a cheerful grin. **_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**Yuki POV**

"That's how we met, I saved her from these bullies," I ended.

"Wow!" Honey spoke amazed, "So you're like a superhero!"

"I guess,"

I glanced over to mister tall and silent. He was just watching everything go down. For some reason he interest me, it's probably just since he's been so quiet. He caught me staring and I immediately looked the other way as if it was nothing. Another awkward silence came over and I decided to ask my request this time.

"Hey," I drew their attention, "Do me a favor and take good care of Haruhi," They all gave me a confused look, "You see I often get hurt and come here like I did today. Though sometimes I get hurt seriously, and I'm afraid one day it'll be too serious. If that happens I won't be able to protect Haruhi, she'll have to protect herself. And I know she can do that, but she can't do everything on her own. So you guys help her out, got it?" I winked over to them with a small smile.

"How do you… get hurt?" Tamaki asked slowly as he stood up from his corner.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," They all stared at me till I looked down to the small blond, "So kid, how old are you?"

"I'm 18!" Mitsukuni exclaimed happily. I raised a eyebrow at the and smirked.

"Total BS,"

"BS?" One twin asked in confusion.

"Brittany Spears," I told with a small chuckle. They looked at me in confusion at my American joke, "I'm kidding but you wouldn't have gotten the joke anyway. It means Bull Shit," As soon as the words left my mouth Tamaki shrieked in terror.

"Why is such a young lady speaking like such a sailor?" He shrieked.

"Its just cussing, I've said much worse," I shrugged it off.

"A Young Maiden should never speak like that!" He shrieked at me, making me smirk.

"Well I'm so** fucking**sorry," I apologized, emphasizing the cuss word. He shrieked once more and fainted onto the floor. I laughed at his fallen state while the twins started to poke him with random sticks. At that moment Haruhi walked in and glanced at her friend's fallen state.

"Causing trouble once again?" Haruhi asked as she set down the tea.

"Of course," I snickered as the Twins decided to ditch Tamaki and join us once again. Haruhi poured us each some tea and sat down once again. "Hey Haruhi, where's Ranka?" I asked about her father. He was a pretty good guy and it's obvious he likes me. He thinks I'm a good kid which is not a complete lie. And I'm glad he allows me to stay here most of the time. Though I am only here during night, by the time the suns out I'm out of here. That used to worry them but they eventually got used to it.

"He's working to 3 now so he gets paid a bit more," Haruhi explained to me as my brows furrowed in confusion. Are they behind on bills?

"If you need any money just ask me Haru," I told her as I sipped my tea, "It's no problem,"

"No thank you Nami, we can handle it." Haruhi insisted, "Plus I still have some left over money from last month. I was lucky and found $100 in the street," I looked away slowly at that, something Mr. Tall and Silent noticed. Haruhi did find that money but I made sure she did. I saw her walking down the street and I knew she was gonna turn the corner. So I dropped the $100 and ditched to hide. I made sure she found the money and then I left for the day. I looked over at the clock on the wall and stood up.

"Well I gotta go," I told them, "Nice to meet you guys and I'll come back later possibly."

"Where are you going?"

"I've got some stuff to take care of," I partly lied to her. "I might come over and stay tonight, though if I don't show up there's no need to worry," I walked into her room and picked up my guitar with it's torn up and battered case. I walked back to the entrance of the living room and looked to them all. "I'll be back by midnight, okay if I decide to stay?" I told her as she nodded slowly. "Bye, and Mr. Tall and Silent," I looked at Mori, "Speak some more, it could open up a lot things," I smirked to him and walked out the door, not knowing what I had just done.

* * *

_**BTW This is my first Ouran Fanfic! My friend Alex drew the cover and she's a really good artist. **_


	2. Same Old, Same Old

**Nami POV**

I walked down the street with a bitter sigh escaping my lips. Luckily it had stopped raining while I was with Haruhi so the sun was out once again, happily shining away. As soon as I left Haruhi's apartment I had taken off the bandages and gone to a local grocery store. There I got rid of the bandages and went to the bathroom to put consular over my cuts so I looked fine. Plus I got a box of Chocolate Pocky which I am currently eating. I nibbled on some Pocky as I turned the corner to face my home. I chewed up the rest of my Pocky and put the box holding the rest into my back pocket.

I looked around it in search of a car and couldn't find any bringing me to sigh in relief. They're not home, but I should still make this quick. I ran up to the door and pulled my keys out in a hurry. I practically slammed it into the lock, and I pushed the door open, running with it.

I ran into the house and quickly ran up the stairs trying my hardest not to trip. Once I made it up, successfully not falling, I ran to my room, sadly having to run past **her **room. I flinched slightly at the thought of her. I quickly shook of the thoughts and went into my room.

I picked up my fallen Grey Beanie of the floor and quickly put it onto my head. It may be summer but I love this Beanie. I picked up my phone and IPod then quickly went to my desk. I grabbed the white and black checkered journal and slipped it into a pocket inside my jacket. With all that I needed I left my room and went back to the staircase to come face to face with them. My parents.

"Nami," My father spoke gruffly, "Are you leaving again?"

"Um… yeah," I answered, careful of my words as I stood in place on the staircase, "I'm going to go hang out with Haruhi tonight,"

"What will you be doing?"

"She's gonna help me study, I'm gonna take the entrance exam for Ouran," I half lied. It was then my father took notice of the beat up old guitar case hanging on my back.

"Why do you have that?" He growled out at me as I tightened my grip on the railing. "That doesn't belong to you, that's Ryou's," I flinched at the name as did my mother. This is gonna be bad. "And why are you always hanging out with Haruhi? Are you really with Haruhi? Or are with your boyfriend?" He growled at me with clenched fist.

"I don't have a boyfriend," I defended myself, hoping he would calm down.

"Ryou would have a boyfriend," My mother said softly, "She would have such a wonderful boyfriend," I stepped back quietly.

"Why are you here and not Ryou?" My father yelled at me as I clenched my fist.

Suddenly he threw himself at me, giving me no warning. I quickly jumped back from him, only feeling him tap my jacket before I sprinted to my room. I could hear him yelling at me and I slammed my door closed, making sure to lock it. I went across the room, hearing my father banging on my door, trying his best to beat it down. I opened my balcony door and went out making sure to close it. I looked through the glass door making sure I was safe from my father and once I knew I was I jumped.

I've jumped from this a lot so I knew exactly how to land. I leaned back a little so I landed on the balls of my feet and as soon as I hit the ground I sprinted off. I ran down the street, trying my hardest not to hit people around me. A few people turned to stare at me but I paid them no mind. They can stare all they want, it's not like I'd give a shit.

Once I was at least a mile away I slowed down, trying to catch my breath. I've always been a good runner, but I never did track for some reason. I sighed and started to walk to my destination. I lived in the same neighborhood as Haruhi I just lived on the other side in a house. Though she hasn't been to my house in over a year since I don't want her to see my parents. Knowing them they would start a scene and Haruhi shouldn't have to go through that. I walked into the very populated Plaza of downtown and glanced around at all the people.

This place was big as hell; they had a park, a area for many food and game booths, a huge Pond right in the middle and they had just a few regular stores here and there. I walked up to my usual spot and laid my case onto the ground. I opened it and took my guitar out gently, leaving it open I took my Journal and put it into the case. With that I left the case open facing the other way and positioned my guitar.

**My Song-Angel Beats (DO NOT OWN)**

_**iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi**__**  
**__**sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nanimo mienai**__**  
**__**joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?**__**  
**__**sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatteokeru no?**__**  
**__**demo asu e to susumanakya naranai**__**  
**__**dakara kou utau yo**__**naiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso**__**  
**__**tadashii yo ningenrashii yo**__**  
**__**otoshita namida ga kou iu yo**__**  
**__**konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura o arigatou**__**kanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto**__**  
**__**sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikiteikeru ndaro**__**  
**__**tobira wa aru soko de matteiru**__**  
**__**dakara te o nobasu yo**__**  
**__**kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru**__**  
**__**tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta o**__**  
**__**otoshita namida ga kou iu yo**__**  
**__**konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou**_

I ended the song slowly; opening my eyes to face the large crowed that was clapping slowly. I smiled to them and glanced down to the money I collected. I saw about $20. Might as well earn some more.

**Ichiban No Takaramono-Angel Beats (DO NOT OWN)**

_**kao o awashitara kenka shite bakari**__**  
**__**sore mo ii omoide datta**__**kimi ga oshietekureta nda mou kowaku nai**__**  
**__**donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru dakara**__**hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakute mo**__**  
**__**kimi to mita yume wa kanarazu motteku yo**__**  
**__**kimi to ga yokatta hoka no dare demo nai**__**  
**__**demo mezameta asa kimi wa inai nda ne**__**zutto asondereru sonna ki ga shiteta**__**  
**__**ki ga shiteita dake wakatteru**__**  
**__**umaretekita koto mou koukai wa shinai**__**  
**__**matsuri no ato mitai samishii kedo sorosoro ikou**__**doko made mo yuku yo koko de shitta koto**__**  
**__**shiawase to iu yume o kanaetemiseru yo**__**  
**__**kimi to hanarete mo donna ni tooku natte mo**__**  
**__**atarashii asa ni atashi wa ikiru yo**__**hitori demo yuku yo shinitaku natte mo**__**  
**__**koe ga kikoeru yo shinde wa ikenai to**__**  
**__**tatoe tsurakute mo samishisa ni naite mo**__**  
**__**kokoro no oku ni wa nukumori o kanjiru yo**__**megutte nagarete toki wa utsuroi da**__**  
**__**mou nani ga atta ka omoidasenai kedo**__**  
**__**me o tojitemireba dareka no waraigoe**__**  
**_nazeka_** sore ga ima ichiban no takaramono**_

I looked at the crowed once again to see some of them even in tears. Holy shit, was the song that emotional? One guy walked up slowly and dropped in a folded bill. He walked away slowly from the crowed and I slipped the strap of the guitar so that it now rested on my back. I kneeled down to the guitar case and unfolded the bill as the crowed decided to leave.

"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed loudly, scaring a few innocent passer bys. They glared at me but I paid no mind. That guy dropped $100! I got up and spun around a bit in excitement. "Fuck yeah!" I exclaimed as I fist pumped. A few people with children glared at me as they quickly walked away while I just laughed nervously and watched them. With the rest of the money I have at least $200! I quickly laid my guitar into the case after I piled up the rest of my money and safely put it into my wallet. I kept the journal inside the case since it felt weird in my small jacket.

I put the guitar case back onto my back and started running out of the park, accidently bumping into a few people. I quickly apologized and still ran. I eventually got out of the downtown area and made it back to the safety of my neighborhood. I was still panting as I ran to Haruhi's apartments. At the bottom of the staircase I stopped and caught my breath.

I stood there till I could breathe normally once again. I took the Pocky out of my back pocket and started to nibble at one again. I looked at the time on my phone and took notice it was around 5. Damn I was out long. I walked up the stairs and to her apartment door. Ranka should be home by now; thank god he can't see the cuts. He'd have a heart attack over them. I opened the door and walked in, hearing the chatter in the living room stop. I quickly slid off my shoes and walked in to the entrance of the living room. Haruhi's friends were still there and so was Ranka.

"Nami," Haruhi spoke, "What happened to your bandages?" She asked.

"It's called not giving a damn," I answered, "You should try it,"

"Nami," Ranka spoke seriously, "When I was coming back I heard your parents arguing outside about you jumping out of a window," My eyes widened at that. Crap! He knows I went home!

"So what?" I spoke coolly, keeping my façade up. "I jumped out a window to get away from them; I wasn't going to face them,"

"Nami, what happened?" He asked slowly.

"They started asking me questions, the noticed the guitar, they yelled at me about Ryou and I ditched," I answered as I turned away from them, "Same old same old," I went to Haruhi's room and propped my guitar up against the wall. I leaned on the wall till I decided to go back out.

I walked out of the room and stopped for a moment. Everyone was chatting away happily, if I went would I ruin it? Would they suddenly go into a awkward silence again? I stood there next to the bathroom till suddenly that loud blond Wannabe Prince spoke up.

"Haruhi!" He spoke rather happily, "Go get your dear sister!" Sister? Did he mean me?

"I don't know if Nami will like that, Sempai." Haruhi replied.

"Nami should be alright by now," Ranka spoke, "She's a strong girl Haruhi, she's okay for now. Trust me Haruhi, just bring Nami," I could hear Haruhi shuffle to her feet so I quickly retreated back to her room. I leaned against the wall and waited till she entered.

"Hey Nami," Haruhi spoke as she walked over to me, "Come join us," Haruhi smiled sweetly as me and took my hand. I didn't resist in the slightest as she led me to the living room with everyone. She sat me down in between Mr. Tall and Silent and Ranka. Crap. Immediately Ranka wrapped his arms around me and tried to squeeze my poor little soul out of my body.

"Oh Nami!" Ranka spoke joyfully, "You're such a sweet girl, performing to earn money for yourself. And even paying us whenever you stay! There's no need, you're always welcome!"

"Ranka," I spoke hoarsely as everyone in the room watched, "R-Ranka,"

"And you're always trying to help us! Even offering money!"

"R-Ranka," I spoke, "My souls gonna leave," I looked around the room for any help and my eyes immediately landed on Mr. Tall and Silent. My eyes were squinted so I could barely make him out as he informed Haruhi. He only spoke her name with his deep voice and she immediately understood.

"Dad!" Haruhi warned, "You're chocking Nami!"

"Oh my!" Ranka exclaimed as he quickly let me go, me drifting onto the ground slowly in a pale form. "I'm so sorry Nami! I had no idea!"

"I think you knew," I spoke as I pulled myself up into a sitting position. "You just didn't give a damn like I advised,"

"Oh dear Daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed dramatically, "Are you okay?" He glomped me back onto the ground.

"Get off me Prince Wannabe!" I yelled out of instinct. He immediately went back to his emo corner with mushrooms growing. I got up and looked over to him. "Hey Prince Wannabe, don't grow too many so I don't have much to clean up," He whimpered as I smirked over to his direction. The twins snickered and looked over to me.

"Tono's such a pervert," The twins taunted him, "Tackling Nami to the ground so forcefully like that," At those words being heard Tamaki started to grow mushrooms at a even faster pace.

"What did I say Tamaki?" I called over to him, reminding him not to grow much more. He whimpered once more. I looked over at everyone else, they were all joking around with each other. It was a nice scene, a scene I haven't seen in a while. Everyone was laughing with each other, even Tamaki since he re joined us. Everyone was speaking, except for him. I glanced to my side to look at him. He just watched everyone with amusement glinting in his eyes and he held a soft smile. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket puling me back into reality. I took out my phone and looked at my new text. It was from my Dad.

'When You Get Home you're returning The Guitar' It read in black bold letters.

"No," I whispered softly to myself. No one noticed, at least that's what I thought.

**Takashi POV**

"No," Nami softly whispered next to me.

I looked down to her seeing her staring at a text on her phone. I read the text. 'When You Get Home you're returning The Guitar'. If she doesn't want to return the guitar it must be very special to her. She exited out on the text to her home screen. There was her screensaver, it was a picture of her in a school uniform, her bangs didn't cover her eye. Next to her stood another girl with short black hair and emerald green eyes. She stood next to Nami, looking a little shock as if she didn't know the picture was being taken. Nami just stood there smirking to the camera giving it thumbs up. Suddenly Nami looked up and started back at me, not saying a word.

"Yes?" She asked softly.

"Nothing, Nami," I quickly said as I directed my eyes to the side.

"Whatever you say, Takashi." She said, using my first name instead of nickname, "Don't be afraid to ask me though, I am ashamed of a few things in my past. And I have many regrets, but we all do. So don't worry,"

"Ah," I answered her calmly.

"Good," She smiled up to me. "Oh and I don't really like Nicknames that much, so can I just use your first name?" I slowly nodded to her, deciding not to speak. Though I nodded with a smile. "So you don't talk a lot huh? Oh well, actions do speak louder than words right?" She didn't wait for my answer and just turned back to everyone else in teasing Tamaki. Though what she didn't realize was that she had deeply intrigued me, something that has never happened before to me with a girl.

* * *

**IDK why but for some reason I am having a hard time coming up with commentary for the Twins, the reason why Kyoya isn't talking much is because of something that might happen in the next chapter. **


	3. Always Bad

**Nami POV**

I sighed as I walked into Haruhi and Ranka's apartment. Why the hell had Ranka call me? I was street performing in the middle of the call. I had to end early! I quickly slipped off my converse and stepped into the house. I walked into Haruhi's room and placed my guitar against the wall. I walked back out of the room and went to the living room.

I wore black shorts that end right above my knees with a chain hanging off the side. I had on a black shirt with a Pikachu in the middle with black smog around as if he was evil. I had on my black converse and my usual wristband, bracelet, and rings. I had tied my hair into a ponytail and flipped it over my head so it looked shorter. Then I put on my beanie and pulled out the sides so I looked like a guy currently. And of course my bangs covered my left eye.

"What did you want old man?" I asked him with a smirk. He hates it when I call him old man so I often tease him with it. He got used to it after a while so it stuck with him. Though to get back at me whenever I look like a guy he calls me by my middle name, Akuji.

"Go pick up Haruhi from school darling!" He spoke out to me with a joyful smile. "I don't want her walking all home alone again!"

"Why do you choose today when she's been there for two years?" I yelled at him. It's been two days since I met the Host Club and Haruhi is in school till July, then she has one month off as summer break. In August she ends up back at school. I would be in school but I was given till August to study for the exam to get into Ouran. Though studying has barely been happening.

"Just do me this favor! Please Akuji!" He gave me a puppy dog look and I tried to look away but I couldn't. After a few moments I gave in.

"Fine! I'll be back later!" I walked out of the house and down the stairs. Damn Ranka… using his special move against me. A few girls glanced at me with a crimson blush on their faces. They really think I'm a guy, I should do this more often.

Ouran wasn't that far away, just a bit farther than our district, but you had to take a train to get there. I walked over to the train just about to leave and jumped on it. I stayed near the doors as they closed and held onto a pole. People around me talked and laughed with each other as if nothing was wrong in the world. Two girls in sailor uniforms were giggling and blushing with a few glances at me. Finally the one with black hair got the courage to walk up to me.

"H-hi," She stuttered out.

"I'm gay," I told her with a straight face. I enjoyed watching her face pale out as the look of shock froze on her face.

"O-oh," She finally brought out. She slowly walked back to her friend and told her the disappointing news. They stopped taking peaks at me as I turned to face the doors and started laughing to myself quietly. The look on that girls face was priceless!

The train slowed to a stop and I quickly got off as the doors closed. I walked away from the huge crowed and kept on down the sidewalk. I could the big pearl pink school upside, me grimacing at the color. Why pink? That was always my one question. I got through the gates and into the building quickly. A few girls looked at me with blushes spread across their face but I just ignored it. Though I didn't know where the Host Club was. I've never even been there. I stopped a few girls who quickly blushed at me.

"Excuse me; do you know where the Host Club is?" I asked them.

"M-Music Room 3," One of the girls spoke quickly.

"On the third floor," The other stuttered.

"Thank you," I thanked before walking off. So I had to go to the third floor, I'm on the second so I just need to go the stairs. I quickly found the grand staircase and walked up in. This had to be made of marble. Once I reached the top I went to the left out of instinct. Not too long until I was standing in front of two giant pink doors, a sign above stating that this was Music Room 3. I opened one door and peaked inside. I saw all the host charming a girl at a table, though the twins were together as well as Honey and Takashi. I guess they work together. I stepped in and closed the door behind me, hoping to gain no attention. I was wrong though. Haruhi had spotted me while going to get something and quickly came over to me.

"What are you doing Nami?" She asked in a slightly shocked voice.

"I'm Akuji when I'm a guy Haru," I told her. She usually calls me Akuji when I look like this but with the situation I guess she forgot. "And by the way Ranka wanted me to make sure you get home safe,"

"That's no surprise," She stated bluntly, "But why now after two years of me being at this school?"

"That's what I asked," I mumbled. Suddenly an energetic Prince Wannabe bounded up to us.

"Who is this young man, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked as he looked to me. Seriously? He can't tell who I was. Damn he's dense, but I might as well play along for the fun of it.

"Tamaki-Sempai, this is-" I cut Haruhi off in mid sentence.

"Sup man," I greeted, "I'm Akuji, a friend of Haruhi's," I winked to him at the word friend. I then casually slung a arm around Haruhi's shoulder and winked at her to play along with me. She looked at me as if I was crazy but didn't say a word.

"Yeah," Haruhi spoke hesitantly, "This is Akuji,"

I looked to the side and saw Kyoya smirking in our direction, he knows who I am, I looked to the twins to see them snickering, so do they. And last was Honey and Takashi. Honey was happily chewing at a piece of cake while amusement was clear in Takashi's eyes as he watched us. Kyoya and the Twins quietly ushered all the girls out of the room, most blushing as they took little peaks at me. As the last girl walked out and the doors closed, I smiled sweetly over to Tamaki- and punched him right in the face.

"It's Nami!" I yelled joyfully as my fist connected with his face. He flew a couple of feet and skidded on the ground to a stop as a girlish piercing shriek erupted threw the room. He stood on the ground pale as a ghost as I smirked over in his direction, "Now be a man and get up," Instead of following most of my advice he ran over to Kyoya with tears piercing the corner of his eyes.

"Why would our lovely do that mommy?" He cried as he latched onto Kyoya.

"Mommy, huh?" I asked as I snickered, "Why do I have such perverted thoughts in my head?" I laughed to myself. "Anyway," I slid off my beanie and my ponytail, "When does this end? I have a life too,"

"The Host Club doesn't end till 5:30 and it is only 5," Kyoya stated.

"Well can we leave early?"

"Not if you would like Haruhi's death to raise," He stated with a chilling smirk.

"Well fine then, be a jerk," I stated as I looked over to Haruhi while slipping my beanie back on. "Just hang around here then?" I asked.

"Yeah, just make yourself comfy," Haruhi told me.

"Na-Chan!" Hunny beamed as he shot out at me, finally taking notice of me here. He jumped on me and we spun in circles as I laughed and played along. "Hey! Wanna come eat cake with me?" He asked excitedly as we stopped spinning.

"Sure," I smiled sweetly at him.

He dragged me over to the table he and Takashi were at. He sat me down on the couch next to Takashi and sat across from us on the couch. In front of us was a piece of chocolate cake. Hunny immediately started to dig into his cake while Takashi and I took our time. I brought the cake up and started to bring a piece of it to my mouth with the fork when a sharp pain went through my shoulder.

"Ngh," I gritted as I dropped the fork from my grasp. Everyone looked over at me as Takashi gently took my arm into my grasp carefully. He cradled my arm gently as Honey watched me worriedly from across me. Haruhi had run over with everyone else to address the problem.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked worriedly. Takashi didn't answer and gently lifted my arm a little higher, testing it. I hissed in pain so he gently set it down again. He twisted it and turned but I didn't hurt at all.

"I need to see her shoulder," Takashi spoke bluntly, but a small tint of pink shone on his cheeks at knowing I had to take off my shirt for that to happen. The twins smirked in my direction.

"I'm wearing a tank top your perverts!" I shouted at the twins. "God," I grumped as I pulled off my Pikachu shirt, wincing since I had to lift my shoulder for it to happen.

A few in the room gasped at my body. I knew, I had old scars, a few bruises and cuts from my street fights. I handed Haruhi my shirt and Takashi went behind me to take a look at my shoulder, ignoring the cuts and other injuries. Though I already knew the problem, I had torn muscle in my shoulder i got yesterday from a fight. I immediately got away from the fight when it happens so it wasn't that bad. Takashi checked it while Kyoya brought over a first aid kit. Kyoya gave it to Takashi and Takashi wrapped my shoulder up.

"It's a torn muscle," Takashi bluntly stated when he was done. I looked down, waiting for Haruhi to start. 3...2…1.

"What happened Nami?" Haruhi asked as she stared at me with fire in her eyes.

"Nothing much," I murmured as I looked down from her. That was always my excuse when she looked at me with those eyes. Nothing much, that was always it. Always those two simple words.

"Nami…" Haruhi murmured, "Why didn't you come to me for this one?"

"It was late at night Haru," I murmured, "So I didn't come bother you,"

"That's why you didn't come on Sunday," Haruhi spoke softly. Right, on Sunday night I didn't come to her house and ended up sleeping in a ditch. Some drunk guys decided to try and fight me and one of them got me pretty good.

"Anyway," I stood, slightly wincing from my shoulder. I snatched the shirt from Haruhi quickly pulled it on, ignoring the searing pain in my shoulder. "It doesn't matter anymore, it'll heal and I'll be fine," I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.

"But Nami!" Haruhi called as I stood up.

"Thanks for the help Takashi," I thanked as flipped my ponytail over my head, pulled out the sides and put on my beanie. I once again looked like a guy, "And Haru, I'm Akuji now,"

"Listen Nami!" Haruhi yelled at me. "You should stop getting into fights so much," She lowered her voice slightly. "Especially with your parents…" My eyes shot open at this.

"No way," I told her, "They start the fights, they start the problem, they're the ones who don't want me, they only want Ryou," I then took notice of everyone in the club staring at out fight. I closed my eyes, trying to control my anger but was failing. I then clenched my fist and turned away from her and everyone else. "Haruhi, you can go home alone, see ya," I told as I quickly sprinted out of the club room. I ran past the very few remaining students trying my best not to look up from the ground.

**Normal POV**

As Nami ran from the room they all stared after her, no one dared to say or ask anything about the current situation for a few seconds till suddenly Takashi shot up from the couch, running after the girl. Takashi ran down the halls, his head looking in all directions for her. Takashi turned the corner and saw a blob of black running down the hall. He ran after her, desperately trying to catch up her. Takashi soon got close with his long legs and he grabbed a hold of her wrist on her good arm, the left arm. Nami slightly gasped as his warm hands gripping her cold wrist. Takashi jerked her to face him and quickly grabbed the other wrist so she stood in place. Though that didn't stop her from struggling.

"Let me go!" Nami tried to desperately get away from him.

"Just come back to the club," Takashi said to her softly.

"I can't Takashi,"

"Nami, then come tomorrow," Takashi came up with the quick idea, "Come to the Host Club after school, we're closed tomorrow for Club Meeting so come any time after 3:30,"

"Okay," Nami breathed out, "Deal, I promise to come to the Host Club tomorrow," Nami promised. "Bye," Nami spoke as Takashi let go of her wrist, she walked down the hall and Takashi watched her till she was out of site. When she was gone he decided to go back the Club Room, a small smile on his face at the thought of tomorrow.


	4. Why?

**Normal POV**

School at Ouran Academy was normal. The day before when Takashi had returned to the club he had informed everyone that Nami would make a appearance the next day. Everyone was excited and could not wait for the day to end. Takashi was hoping time would go by faster so he could finally go to club and wait for Nami. Since the day she showed up at Haruhi's house he's been interested in her. There was just something about her that interested him.

As the day ended, each host quickly came to the club room. They waited quietly and eventually started their meeting. Though everyone kept an eye on the door, waiting for Nami. Though the doors never opened. Nami didn't come.

**Nami POV**

"Jinx," I whined as I shoved the fish flavored cube into the strays face, "I got this just for you," I told the grey cat. Jinx finally listened and started eating the cat food out of my hand. Jinx stared at me with her sea blue eyes as she finished the food in my hand. I grabbed some more cat food from cylinder orange container and put my hand back out for her.

I was at the park right now, not doing my studying for Ouran Academy of course. I wore my usual gothic clothing, neon green shirt with black hoodie. Grey skinny jeans with black little drawings on them. And my black converse along with my trademark rings and wristband. I had the hood over my head and sat on a patch of grass cross legged with Jinx in my lap.

I was supposed to go to Ouran today, but I didn't. I just didn't want too, plus I can't face Haruhi. She's still mad I didn't go to her for my shoulder problem, but I just couldn't face her. I didn't sleep at Haruhi's last night; I slept in this park, on grass, which made my back hurt like a bitch when I woke up. I wonder if they were worried since I didn't show up to Ouran. I broke my promise to Takashi too, something I frowned at. Why do I keep breaking promises? Why was it such a bad habit?

"Did they even notice I didn't show up?" I mumbled as I took Jinx's paws and started playing with them. Jinx mewled quietly as an answer. "Its 6:30 now, everyone left Ouran by now, Haruhi is home by now probably, do you think she's waiting for me?" Jinx once again mewled to me as I sighed. "Wanna come? I know I'll have to go to Haruhi's anyway, my guitar is there," I stood up as Jinx jumped down from my lap and started to follow me as I left the park.

The sun was setting, causing the sky to glow orange and slightly red. Jinx followed next to me as we walked down the deserted streets. This side of the neighborhood was said to be pretty bad, but the park is quiet. No kids, no animals, no one. It's one of the only places I can get piece and quite. I ran into Jinx on the way and she joined me on my amazing journey. I turned the corner and quietly heard soft footsteps following behind. I kept walking, focusing more on my hearing then my sight.

The footsteps were slightly clumsy, trying to be sneaky and failing badly. I could hear the muttering of men from behind me, some of them slurring on their words. Drunk assholes? Damn I don't wanna deal with this and drunk this early? Damn these guys life must suck. I kept on walking, acting as if they weren't there. After a few minutes they continued to follow me. Suddenly a strong hand wrapped around my wrist and jerked me back. I immediately turned with my arm and landed a punch into the man's jaw. He let me go and stepped back. His friends circled around me and I prepared myself.

"Jinx!" I yelled as I turned, "Go to Haru- What the hell?" I yelled at the sight of Jinx running down the street in fear. She ditched me! I turned back to the three men around me and clenched my fist, "Get ready for hell," I smirked over to them.

**Takashi POV**

Since Nami never showed up at the Host Club Tamaki decided we should all go to Haruhi's house and see if Nami shows up. I would oppose to the idea if everyone but Kyoya and me had not been so excited to go. If Nami didn't show up it probably means she didn't want to see us. Though she did promise me, it was her choice of whether or not to come.

We all sat around the small table in Haruhi's living room, patiently talking, trying to pass the time for Nami to come if she ever did appear. Suddenly the talking was interrupted by a scratching on the front door. Something was clawing at it franticly. Haruhi stood up and went to the door opening. We followed and stood in the doorway of her living room as we watched her kneel down to a grey and blue eyes cat.

"You're Jinx," Haruhi mumbled, "But why are you here? Where's Nami?" Suddenly Haruhi stood up franticly and pulled on her shoes, as she turned back to us with worry on her face clearly, "We need to go, come on!" She said as she finished with her shoes and raced out the door, following the cat.

We each followed her and followed the small feline. We franticly raced down the street till I could suddenly hear a familiar voice yelling and grunting in pain. We all turned the corner to see Nami going up against 3 old and clearly drunken guys. Nami punched one in the face before noticing our presence and looking to the grey cat.

"So you didn't ditch me," She yelled as she dodged a punch. I and Mitsukuni jumped into the fight immediately. Nami looked a little shocked at this but didn't object to our actions. I and my small older cousin quickly took out the three men, them running away in fear of more pain to come. It was then I noticed Nami's face had a few small cuts and a cracked lip. "Thanks," Nami thanked us as she turned and smiled to us. She quickly kneeled down to the cat and took her into her arms. "And thank you for making me believe you ditched me,"

"Nami!" Haruhi spoke as she jumped over to her friend. Nami didn't have any big injuries, but her shoulder might have gotten hurt. "Why are you in this side of town?"

"It's quiet over here?" Nami spoke like a question as she laughed lightly. "Come on Haru, nothing new right, and thank you guys," She bowed to us all, "It would have been trouble if you didn't show up,"

"It's certainly no problem," Kyoya spoke with a glint in his eyes, "Ms. Tsukino, and please, send my regards to your parents for me," He spoke with his host smile stretched across his face. Nami's eyes darkened as she glared over to him.

"What are you talking about?" Nami glared over to him.

"Don't you remember," Kyoya's glasses glinted, "Last year, you and your sister were treated at my family's main hospital, though you were there much longer than your sister. It's almost that time of the year, correct? It would be rude not to send our regards to you and your family," Nami's eyes widened for a moment before they narrowed like a cat as she glared at the boy.

"I knew your name sounded familiar," Nami spoke lowly. "And thank you for the regards," She thanked as she started to walk past us, none of us stopping her this time, "I'll make sure their passed onto my family," She practically growled before she ran off with the stray cat still in her arms.

**Nami POV**

I ran away from everyone, squeezing my eyes shut, trying to keep in the tears threatening to escape. A few made it down as I held Jinx to my chest as she looked at me worriedly. I ran, knowing exactly where I was going. My feet moved on their own, me having no control over them. I fought in my mind, trying to get rid of the memory that was burned deep into my soul. The scene replayed over and over again, like a broken record. **Ryou… The Child…. The Crash… The Blood. **

A few tears escaped and soon I just let it all out. The sobbed as I ran, I sobbed for Ryou. Why did I stay here? It's obvious my family doesn't want me! Ryou had so much meaning in life! She was going to become doctor! She was already set for life, while I just stayed in the background! I didn't deserve to live! She had a meaning in life! I don't! Why did I get into that car? Why did I tell her to get in? Why did not step on the brakes? Why did I survive?I ran into the graveyard and stopped at a grave. I looked at it threw my blurred vision from the tears still coming down my cheeks.

**Ryou Tsukino**

**Dearly Loved Daughter, Friend and Girlfriend.**

**July 14 1990- July 14 2006**

I leaned against the headstone and sighed to myself as Jinx sat down next to me. I petted her softly as I thought to myself. Why did I get Ryou to go into that car with me? Why did I pressure her? How could I not have seen that kid in time? Why did I just swerve the car? Why couldn't I have hit the brakes? Why did I have to be the one here?

**Takashi POV**

We all stood in the street, silently waiting. Waiting to know what Kyoya had just done, why he had done it and what he could possibly gain from it. Haruhi stood there, glaring at Kyoya with such anger I have never seen on her face. Kyoya just stood there as the rest of us looked at him with clear confusion. I didn't voice anything; I didn't know what to say. What could I say?

"Kyoya-Sempai," Haruhi growled at him after a few moments of agonizing silence. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"You know what Sempai!" Haruhi yelled at him. "You know about Nami and Ryou! If she was treated at your family's hospital then you must know about the incident last year! You have to know what happened!"

"And I do know what happened Haruhi," Kyoya spoke calmly, "But I won't speak about it, not until Nami does first,"

"Good," Haruhi sighed out, not as angry as before, "I just hope Nami is okay," She said as she stared out at the moon that finally made an appearance.


	5. Home Run

**Normal POV**

Nami didn't show up for days. Haruhi spoke about her, but only spoke about her never showing up. Takashi and the rest of the host club went on with their days like usual, but they still silently worried about Nami. No one had any clue about where she could be. Haruhi and Ranka even started to consider going to Nami's house and asking her parents. Though they both knew how that would turn out. Soon days turned into weeks, and no one saw many signs of her.

**Nami POV**

I sighed to myself as I walked out of the library dejectedly. I've been trying to study and it hasn't been happening at all! I decided after the confrontation two weeks ago that I'll give myself a reason to live. I stated to attend school again, going to Ouran Public High School. Most of the teachers had insisted that I skip so I have much more time to study, but I just kept on coming. Every day I came to the library after school. My guitar was still at Haruhi's place, and it was taking all of my strength not to go running to get it. Though I've been wanting to go hit a Home Run at the baseball field for a while, maybe I should go do it.

"Hey Nami," A voice spoke behind me. I turned to see a friend of mine, Riku, walking to me. He still wore the school uniform so he hasn't gone home yet either. The uniform was simple, white button up, black tie and black slacks. Though for girls it was a skirt. And during the winter we had to wear a jacket. Riku had black coal hair with emerald green eyes. He was admired at school by girls, but he was gay to their disappointment.

"Hey Riku," I greeted to him as I walked to meet him in the middle. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find you," He replied, "Haruhi's worried as hell, you should go visit," No wonder, that makes sense. Riku is usually practicing with his band every day after school. If he's not with them, then he's trying to get me to join as the lead singer. "And I believe you should join the band!"He grinned to me.

"Nice try, but that's not gonna happen soon."

"Why not?"

"I need to study for Ouran," I explained as if it was obvious, which it kinda was.

"Then join after you get in!" He exclaimed loudly.

"How about we make a deal?" I decided, "If I get into Ouran, I'll join your band. I'll only sing for your band if my grades stay up. They go down, I'm out till their back, deal?" I asked as I stuck out my hand.

"Deal!" He smiled happily as he shook it. "Good, now go visit Haruhi!"

"She's probably really pissed at me,"

"Come on!" He spoke as he firmly gripped my hand into his and started running.

Sadly the library wasn't even that far from Haruhi's place. As I saw her apartment come up, worry started to fill me up. How angry would she and Ranka be? As he dragged me up the stairs I took notice of the prestigious black cars across the street. They Host Club? Hurriedly Riku knocked on the door. As I heard the approaching footsteps I got more and more nervous. Finally the door opened to reveal Ranka, looking shocked as he took notice of me.

"Nami," He spoke hesitantly.

"Hey, old man," I greeted with a careful smile. He smiled back at me as he stepped away from the door.

"Come on in you two," He spoke as me and Riku quietly stepped in and took of our shoes. I could hear talking in the living room, they must not know we're here. As me and Riku walked in, I squeezed his hand tighter, him squeezing back reassuringly. He's always been there to comfort me, he is one of my best friends after all. As we walked into the living room, everyone stopped talking and started at us.

"Hey guys," I spoke hesitantly as they stared at me and Riku. Finally after a few agonizing seconds Haruhi stood up and came to me. She then wrapped her small arms around me in a hug and Riku let go of my hand so I could hug her back. "Sorry Haru," I mumbled my apology. After a few seconds Haruhi stepped away from me and smiled kindly at me.

"What have you been doing?" She asked a bit later when we were all seated around the table. I was stuck between Riku and Takashi. Riku is holding my hand again since he could tell that I was still a bit nervous.

"Studying and attending school again," I explained.

"Studying for what?" The twins asked together.

"Ouran, I'm gonna go on a scholarship," I told them. "I have to study a lot though,"

"Now that I think about it," Riku spoke out, "Why don't you go on a music scholarship? You already have a guitar and you sing pretty well,"

"They said they won't let me since I play guitar and refuse to sing without it most the time," I explained, "I could be in choir but I want my guitar and they won't allow that. It's stupid but it's the only way it could work out," I looked over and saw Kyoya rapidly writing something in his little black book. "What are you doing?" I asked hm. He looked up and gave me a fake smile.

"I'm just taking some notes," Ootari explained. Then I realized, from what I know his family is pretty powerful. Tamaki's dad is the chairmen of school as well. Maybe they could arrange something.

"Hey Wannabe and Shadow!" I exclaimed with a bright smile, gaining everyone's attention, "Your families are pretty big with Ouran! You guys could arrange something so I could get in with my music right?"

"Yes," Kyoya spoke, "But what could we possibly gain from it?"

"Fine," I pouted, "Be a jerk. I'm just saying, why don't you help me? You already know so much information about me, if I go to Ouran you would learn more," I told with a smirk.

"Very true, but still. Its not much to gain," He smirked back to my fallen face.

"Why not join the Host Club?" Tamaki exclaimed. "You could work there!"

"I don't know, seeing you every day," I spoke as I smirked to him. He soon deflated and went to the corner growing his mushrooms. "But if it'll help me in Ouran, sure," I agreed as I grinned to him. He looked back to his little black book and started writing again.

"Good," Kyoya spoke, "Then I think I can make some arrangements,"

"Great!" I smiled to them, "Now all I have to do is wait!"

"You won't practice?" Hunny asked me.

"Nope, I don't need practice,"

"How come?" The twins asked.

"I'm just that good a guitar," I answered. I really wanna go hit a Home Run know, I thought as I turned to Riku, "What time does the baseball field close?"

"Its open 24 hours every day but Sunday, why?" Riku asked.

"I wanna go batting, you coming?" I asked as I stood up. I saw a little shine of worry in Haruhi's eyes so I smiled to her, "Promise to be back by 10 tonight. I gotta go change!" I announced as I ran into Haruhi's room. I quickly took out black shorts that reach just above my knees. They were sorta like skater shorts, they has pockets on both sides just above the end. I got a black shirt with a broken heart in the middle and pulled it on. I then ran back out to the rest of the group. I glanced at Takashi, noticing him wiping some cake off of Hunnys mouth. He took notice of my staring and turned right back to me. I quickly turned away, but for some reason I wasn't able to hide my blush or brush it off.

"Ready to go?" Riku asked, already at the door with his shoes on.

"Yeah, be back! I promise!" I yelled at I quickly slipped on my shoes and ran out with Riku. Though for some odd reason I couldn't take my thoughts off Takashi for the entire night, even when I was batting and I hit a Home Run.


	6. Blind

**Nami POV**

Its not like it really matters, I thought as Riku continued to ramble about how he should look for a date he had with this guy. He was walking me home from the Baseball Fields and he wouldn't stop worrying!

"Riku!" I exclaimed annoyed, "You could show up naked and you two would still have a connection!" A few moments passed as he stared at me.

"I didn't think you were such a pervert," He answered me. I stood there confused till I realized how wrong what I said sounded. Shit! I blushed immediately as he laughed at me. "Don't worry Nami, let's go," He started to walk again and I followed.

"What's the name of this guy anyway?" I asked, slightly interested.

"His name is Kukai Kamishiro, he goes to our school actually,"

"Which class?" I asked. Me and Riku are in the D class because our low grades.

"B class," That explains it. Everyone in out class is told to stay away from the people in classes B and A. Including the Star Class. Star Class has students with perfect grades, geniuses. Just talking to them can get you in trouble at our school. Though me and Riku aren't in F class at least. That's the worst class ever! Even I hate the people in there! "He's nice though, you would like him. Plus he's really cute!" He blushed at those words as they came out and looked away. It was around mid-night. We decided to leave early in our case. "You've talked to him actually,"

"Really?" I asked surprised, "When?"

"The day we met actually," Riku spoke, "Remember, when we defended each other,"

_**Flashback**_

_**Riku POV**_

_**I walked down the hallway, my head held low as I tried to ignore the glares and vicious smirks in my direction. Everyday I got this, would it ever end? Whats was wrong with being gay? I glanced up to see her again. Nami Tsukino, ignoring her given looks as well. I don't see any problem with her, just because she wears black and constantly wears a wristband. That doesn't mean she's Goth or emo, it just means that's what she's comfortable with. I watched as she was surrounded by a group of guys ready to start making fun of her. A few guys have been following me for a while making jokes as if I wasn't there. I was about to pass Nami when I heard something as a mean joke was told to me from behind.**_

"_**Hey tell me!" One said loudly, "How do I drive you insane?"**_

"_**I know!" Another guy yelled, "Just put them in a round room and tell her to go cry in a corner!"**_

"_**Just shut the hell up!" Me and Nami yelled at once to each other's bullies.**_

"_**If she's emo your nothing more then selfish little bitch!"I yelled.**_

"_**Being gay is just proving you'd rather be yourself then a bitch like you guys!" Nami yelled to my bullies. They took one glance at our glare before they walked away. As everyone stopped staring, I looked to Nami**_

"_**Thank you," I thanked her, "I'm Riku Hinamori,"**_

"_**Nami Tsukino, and thank you,"**_

"_**So…" I spoke, not sure what to say. **_

"_**Friends?" She stuck out her hand with a small smile. I smiled back and took it.**_

"_**Hell yeah," We were about to walk away when a flash of blond caught my attention. I looked to the side to see a student from Class B staring at me and Nami, though he kept his eyes on mostly me. He had pink, ruby eyes that looked at me in wonder and blond spiky hair.**_

"_**Um," Nami spoke hesitantly as we both neared him, "May we help you?"**_

"_**Sorry," The boy spoke softly, "I just found something that caught my eye, that's all," He walked after those few words. Me just realizing, I found something that caught my eye too. **_

_**Flashback END**_

**Nami POV**

"He was that creepy guy?" I asked as Riku nodded to my question, "So did you make the first move or him?"

"He… he um…" Riku fumbled with his words as a blush came over his face, "He… he runs track on the s-same team a-as me… I-in the l-locker r-room…"

"Oh god no!" I exclaimed loudly, "Did you guy…"

"No!" He exclaimed, "Not like that!" His blush only got deeper, "We both had to stay late to pick up equipment since it was our turn, when we were taking a shower… h-he, uh… he k-kinda p-p-pinned m-me against the w-wall and w-we… m-made o-out," He touched his neck gingerly when I saw a glimpse of something.

"Wait a second!" I took his school tie in my hand and brought him down. I pushed his head to the side and got a better view of his neck. On the side was a dark purple hickey. "You didn't just make out!"

"But we didn't have sex!" He exclaimed as he pulled away, "I swear it! He gave me the hickey before we finished the shower and he asked me out on the date!"

"Where are you even going for the date?" I asked.

"I don't know, we're gonna meet up at the Park," He explained as we started walking again, "Should you have come home so late? Haruhi is gonna be worried,"

"I know that," I sighed to myself. We would have left earlier but I had a good chance of running into my parents if we did. They had to go to some dinner party and were coming back late. Though I didn't know when so I decided mid-night. I guess its cause I think they would be home by now. Plus I have to walk past their house. "My parents,"

"Oh, I see," Riku answered.

"Anyway how would I get along with Kukai?" I asked.

"Well you'll get along with basically anyone. He's really quiet though, not much of a talker. I guess opposites really do attract. He's so quiet and I'm so loud," He smiled to himself. I smiled back as I dragged my black baseball bat against the ground. Usually I leave it in a locker at the field but I decided to take it home again. Suddenly though Riku stopped. I looked ahead and saw what he was looking at and my eyes widened. My parents stood at the corner, still dressed formally. They stared at me; slight shock on my mother's face, my father's face was filled with one thing, rage.

"Dad… mom…" I spoke softly. My father looked even more enraged as he took notice of Riku by my side. He glared at him with full force, for one reason alone. Riku used to date Ryou, before he knew he was gay. Ryou and him were dating at the time of her date. He was devastated, he was for months. Then a month before we met he admitted to being gay, saying he realized he was not attracted to woman and only men. He said that he did love Ryou and he always will, but he is no longer straight. Some people accepted him, and some didn't. Though when my father found out I was friends with Riku he was so mad, he even…

"Nami!" My father yelled at me, interrupting my thoughts. "What are you doing with him?" I backed up in fear. Riku took notice of my fear and stepped in front of me.

"We're coming home from the baseball field," Riku spoke confidently.

"Her home is with us," My father growled.

"It's been a long time since I felt at home with you," I spoke as I stepped forward. "My only home is with Haruhi!" I yelled. When my Father took a step forward I jumped to the brick wall next to me. I ran up and grabbed on with my hands, pulling myself onto the wall. Riku immediately followed my actions and got up onto the wall.

"What are you doing?" My dad yelled from the ground. I only smirked and ran along the edge as Riku went behind me. I had shifted my baseball bat so it hung from one of my belt loops.

"Called Parkour!" I yelled as I jumped off the edge, only to roll as I landed in the street a few feet away from my parents. Riku jumped off behind me and we ran down the street. We stopped in front of Haruhi's apartments, panting in exhaustion.

"Nami, you're bleeding," Riku pointed out. I looked down to see both of my knees scraped badly, and my cheek. I felt blood coming down it, I must have scraped it against the street when I rolled. I probably didn't feel anything since I had adrenaline running threw me. "Get Haruhi to help you out okay?" I nodded. "Good, well goodnight," He smiled before he walked away, waving to me.

"Good night!" I called as I waved to him.

I walked up the steps to Haruhi's apartment, wondering what she would say. Hell is she even asleep? I silently opened the door, using the black and white checkered key I've had for years. I opened the door and slipped off my shoes, hearing the TV in the living room. Is Ranka off tonight? I walked into the living room, shocked to see all the host spread around the room. They had flipped the table and leaned it against the wall to make more room for everyone. Haruhi lay against the back wall with her head leaning on Tamaki's shoulder, his head on top of hers. Kyoya lay against the wall as well, sleeping with his black book in his lap. The twins lay sprawled across the ground next to each other. And Hunny lay on the ground against the wall, clutching his pink bunny to his chest. Where's Takashi? I heard soft footsteps behind me and my instinct kicked in. I reached for my baseball cap and took it off my belt loop, bringing it in front of me like a sword. Takashi gasped softly, a glass of water in hand.

"Sorry," He apologized, his deep voice speaking softly. He gently placed his glass of water on the counter next to him as he looked at me.

"No, I should be sorry," I apologized, "It just triggered an instinct," I put the bat down, "What are you all doing here?"

"Tamaki wanted to stay over," He explained in only a few words. As usual. Suddenly he bent down to my height and grasped my cheek softly, taking a look at the blood that was still softly coming out. "Did you get into another fight?" He asked in a voice I've only ever heard from my Father. A voice that disapproves.

"Not a fight, more like a escape," A blush came onto my face, "Me and Riku ran into my parents, and we had to escape pretty fast," He looked down, seeing my badly scraped knees.

"They need to be disinfected," He spoke softly. I nodded and smiled slightly. Then he took my hand and led me to the bathroom down the hall. The bathroom was too small so I slip up onto the counter to let Takashi move around some more. He quickly got a first aid kit Haruhi kept in the drawer.

"This will hurt a bit," He spoke as he dapped my wounds with alcohol, me wincing with each touch, "Sorry,"

"It's not your fault," I spoke, "I shouldn't get hurt so much,"

He finished with the alcohol and wrapped both my knees in bandages, being careful of not touching the wounds. My blush had only gotten deeper with time, now I think it was as deep as it could get. As he came up to my face to put a band aid on my cheek he slowly stopped as our eyes met. I stared into his deep grey eyes as he stared into my deep blue eyes. My blush only got deeper. His eyes never left mine as he gently placed the band aid onto my cheek, his hand lingering a few more seconds. Slowly he pulled away and broke out gaze. He pulled back and I jumped off the counter. We both left the bathroom and went to the living room. He had taken his glass of water back and we went to the living room. We didn't have much room so we leaned against the wall next to each other.

"Thank you," I thanked, "For helping my wounds,"

"Your welcome. How did it happen?" He asked me.

"Me and Riku were coming back when we ran into my parents. My Dad and Riku yelled a bit before I started yelling at my Dad. When he took a step forward I jumped onto the wall next me as did Riku. We're really good at Parkour, do you know what that is?" He shook his head. "It's basically jumping from great heights and learning to climb up walls. I learned it when I was obsessed with being an Assassin when I was younger," I laughed to myself, thinking about the time when I was 14. "I'm pretty good at it and still practice from time to time. Riku doesn't know it as well as me but he gets it done pretty fast," I started gulping a lot from being thirsty, something Takashi noticed. He handed me his glass of water which I took. I took a few gulps before handing it back to him, "Thank you," I smiled to him.

"Hm," He smiled back at me. I yawned and felt my eyes drooping a bit. "May I know… what happened to your eye?" He asked.

"Before…" I started, "Before Riku knew he was gay he was dating my twin sister, Ryou. They were such a happy couple, I envied them. It's pretty obvious by now after our last meeting, my sister Ryou died. When she died Riku was depressed for months. About a month before we met he admitted to being gay. He told everyone he loves Ryou and that he always would in his heart. My Father… he found out me and Riku were good friends. He confronted me about it. He yelled, he screamed, he called me a whore. He told me I betrayed Ryou. And then… he threw a vase at me. It hit my face… and a shard hit my eye. I was bleeding and he just stood there, yelling at me. Later I left the house and Riku helped me with my eye. I had a bandage over it for weeks. Finally I took of the bandage, my eye was glazed over. Only seeing darkness from my eye being covered with the bandage I didn't realize I was blind." I brought my hand up and brushed my bangs out of the way, showing him my glazed over eye. I shut my good eye and kept the bad open. I then brought one finger in front of my eye, "I can see it… but I can't figure out what it is…"

**Takashi POV**

I just stayed there, quietly shocked by her. She was blind, that's why she covered her eye. Since her sister died she's been through so much, her parents have caused her so much grief. Quietly Nami's eyes dropped and she fell onto my shoulder. Noticing Nami's freezing skin I wrapped an arm around her protectively. I felt bad that she feels such pain, pain coming from people she cares about. Suddenly I felt like I wanted to protect her. I'll admit, I've been curious of her since she first showed up in Haruhi's house, soaking wet with blood following the rain drops as they made a map down her face. I was curious about her. And I'll admit, I was a bit jealous when she showed up with Riku earlier; holding each other's hand as they sat next to each other. Later when they had left Haruhi had told us about Riku. It was a relief somehow, to know she and Riku weren't together. My eyes soon started to drop down and I let the sweet darkness of sleep take over me.


	7. In A Few Seconds

**I DO NOT OWN THE SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Nami POV**

"What happened last night?" I heard a voice mumble.

"I CANT BELIEVE IT! WHY?" I heard an over dramatic voice yell in panic. "WHY ARE THEY SLEEPING TOGETHER?"

"Be quiet," Two voices spoke together, "You'll wake them up,"

"This is quite interesting," A voice spoke, a smirk clear threw the sound.

"They look so cute together!" A childish and happy voice exclaimed.

What's happening? I ignored the voices and dug myself deeper into my pillow, the blanket around me tightening its hold. I took notice of my arms wrapped around something strong and warm. It felt right, so I just tightened my hold on it. Suddenly though I felt the thing my arms were wrapped around slowly rising up and down. Breathing? I pulled my eyes open against my will, them widening at what was holding me. Takashi was hugging me to his side, his arm protectively keeping a hold around my shoulders. And I had my arms wrapped around his waist; my head was resting onto his chest.

"What…?" I asked, a crimson red blush crossing my face. All of the hosts were standing around us, staring at us. Tamaki with pure horror, The Twins with smirks on their face, Kyoya just the same as the Twins, Honey was smiling in pure joy, and Haruhi with a slight smile but confusion was in her eyes.

"We didn't know you were together," One Twin spoke with a snicker.

"You should have told us," The other snickered.

My blush only got deeper at their words. I quickly took my arms off of Takashi and my head off his chest, trying to get away, but his grip only tightened at the loss and he pulled me closer to him. His other arm soon came and wrapped around my waist and the one that was on my shoulders took my head back to his chest. Of course my blush only got a much deeper red.

"S-shut up!" I yelled at them, causing Takashi to stir in his sleep. I immediately quieted down, a little afraid of what would happen if he woke up. An awkward silence came over us so I smiled nervously, "So… um… whats up?" I asked with a slight laugh.

"Apparently you and Mori-Sempai," Kyoya smirked as he spoke the words to me.

I immediately glared at him with full force. Suddenly Takashi stirred a little bit before he slowly opened his eyes. He took a few silent seconds to take everything in before he looked down to me and immediately blushed. I looked to Haruhi for help and she understood. She pushed everyone out of the living room and into the kitchen, giving me and Takashi a moment together. He quickly took his arms off me and I stood up along with him.

"I'm sorry," He apologized with his deep voice.

"No," I spoke quickly, "I'm sorry, I fell asleep on you last night didn't I?" I asked, as he nodded to answer me. "I'm so sorry!" I bowed to cover my deep blush, "I didn't mean for this to happen!" I glanced back up to see a look in his eyes I didn't understand.

"Its okay, it wasn't your fault," He explained in only his few chosen words.

"Yes it is!" The words quickly flew out of my mouth, "I shouldn't have been so careless! I must have just felt comfortable around you because I told you about my eye!" I stood up straight now but I looked down to the ground. Suddenly two strong hands were put onto my shoulders, but I didn't stop my ranting. "I shouldn't have done that and that's why I'm so sorry! I promise it will never happen again! I was stupid and careless and th-mm!" Before I could finish my ranting I had glanced up only to have a pair of lips pushed gently against mine. My eyes shot up wide as Takashi kept his lips firmly against mine, not moving at all. His eyes were closed as if he was concentrating on just this one kiss. My blush had grown deeper at the feeling I had, the feeling was that this should be natural. He pulled his face away from me, me suddenly missing the soft touch of his lips. My hand flew to my lips, covering them from anything else that might touch them.

"Be quiet," He commanded, staring me down with his soft kind eyes. He stood up straight again, craning his neck down to look me in the eye still.

"O-okay," I stuttered out from behind my hand. He looked down to me and tucked his hands into his pockets, a soft smile dancing along his face with his blush.

"Good," He spoke softly. I secretly smiled back to him threw my hand. We stood there in an awkward silence till Tamaki burst threw the door, panic on his face.

"My dear daughter are you okay?" He asked in a panicked voice as he crushed me into his chest. He spun me around and I quickly shut my eyes tight, my head pounding from being dizzy. I could see the other host look at me worriedly from the kitchen.

"Taka!" I yelled in panic, my head pounding even harder. Suddenly Takashi took me from Tamaki and threw me onto his shoulder, me sighing in relief as my head ache wasn't pounding against my skull anymore, dying to break free.

"Um… Mori-Sempai?" Tamaki asked.

"Don't give me back!" I begged as I gripped onto Takashi's shirt from my position. "He'll kill me!" Takashi nodded to my words and turned around, his back facing Tamaki. He gently set me down and I smiled and nodded on appreciation, forgetting about what had happened just the moment before the blond jumped in. I quickly ran over to Haruhi who was cooking in the kitchen. I bounded over to her and grinned like an idiot. I feel like going to the mall today, just because I'm bored.

"What time do you come back last night?" Haruhi asked me as I stood beside and watched as she cooked the eggs and bacon.

"Around mid-night, don't worry. Riku walked me home," I assured her. "I kinda tripped on the way back so my knees are scraped, along with my face," I made a small nervous laugh. Haruhi just smiled and mumbled to herself something I didn't understand. She's in a good mood today. Good!

"Do you have any plans for today?" Haruhi asked me as she put the eggs and bacon onto a plate she'd set out before.

"Maybe I'd go to the mall. Maybe I'll stalk Riku," I smirked at that. Maybe I will stalk him on his date with Kukai Kamishiro. Plus I'm good at stalking; it helps me with Parkour training.

"What's Riku doing?" Haruhi asked with curiosity clear in her voice.

"He's got a date!" I exclaimed as I jumped onto the counter next her, watching her cook the next batch of eggs and bacon. "Its with this guy who goes to out school, his name is Kukai Kamishiro. He's in B class though,"

"Knowing your school won't that cause problems?' Haruhi asked and I only nodded to answer her. It will cause problems if the school finds out their together. They'll bother Riku, telling him he's making Kukai not focus on his work, and that it would be better off it Riku stayed away from Kukai. My school is really cautious about doing the best in academics.

"Kukai and Riku have a date today, maybe I'll go after them,"

"Any idea when?" Haruhi asked with a knowing look. My eyes lost some amusement as I noticed she was right, I had no idea when their damn date was.

"Crap…" I mumbled quietly, glancing at the host who were all talking to each other in the living room. Haruhi giggled at me and I only smiled to her in return. "Well now I just have the mall," I sighed.

"What happened with you and Mori-Sempai?" Haruhi asked after a few seconds of silence. My blush came back to my face as I thought about it. He had kissed me. I gently brought my fingers and pressed them against my lips. Haruhi getting the hint looked at me in surprise. "Seriously?" She asked in a shocked voice as she finished her cooking. I only nodded and looked away.

I jumped off the counter and helped Haruhi carry the plates of food to the host. We all sat around the table, me somehow getting in between Takashi and Haruhi. Takashi didn't talk to me and I didn't talk to him. We both just silently ate, listening to everyone else talk to each other. I sometimes entered the conversation, but after that I stayed quiet for a few moments.

"Na-Chan!" Hunny suddenly exclaimed from his spot beside Takashi, "Will you play us a song on your guitar?" He asked.

"Um… I don't know…" I answered after a few moments.

"Please!" He exclaimed, giving me puppy dog eyes. I looked away, but I glanced back and they were right there. Crap! After a few seconds I sighed in frustration and stood up. I walked to Haruhi's room in the back and picked up my guitar from its spot leaning against the wall. I then walked back and faced them all, my hands positioned.

"This is called My Song…" I mumbled before I hit the first chord.

**My Song-Angel Beats (DO NOT OWN)**

_**iradachi o doko ni butsukeru ka sagashiteru aida ni owaru hi  
sora wa haiiro o shite sono saki wa nanimo mienai  
joushiki butteru yatsu ga waratteru tsugi wa donna uso o iu?  
sore de erareta mono daiji ni kazatteokeru no?  
demo asu e to susumanakya naranai  
dakara kou utau yonaiteru kimi koso kodoku na kimi koso  
tadashii yo ningenrashii yo  
otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
konna ni mo utsukushii uso ja nai hontou no bokura o arigatoukanaetai yume ya todokanai yume ga aru koto  
sore jitai ga yume ni nari kibou ni nari hito wa ikiteikeru ndaro  
tobira wa aru soko de matteiru  
dakara te o nobasu yo  
kujiketa kimi ni wa mou ichido tatakaeru  
tsuyosa to jishin to kono uta o  
otoshita namida ga kou iu yo  
konna ni mo yogorete minikui sekai de deaeta kiseki ni arigatou**_

As I plucked the last chord and looked to them all I saw their eyes. Sadness, Sorrow, and then Confusion. I took my guitar and quietly put it back into Haruhi's room. I then closed the door and changed out of my clothes. I put on grey skinny jeans and a black shirt with a dark blue hoodie with the hood up. I put my wallet into my pocket, the chain hanging out. I laced up my converse and walked back outside to them, rolling up my hoodie sleeves as I looked at them. Still Sadness and Confusion. I flinched as Takashi looked me in the eye. I looked down, my bangs covering my eyes.

"I'll be at the mall, bye," I spoke before I ran out of the small apartment. I ran all the way to the mall, dodging everyone in the streets. I don't know why I flinched when Takashi looked at me. I only ran though because I hate looking at people when their giving me that look. Like they pitied me, I loathed that look. Good Morning to Bad in only a few seconds huh? Well that sucks.

* * *

**Okay! I think this chapter turned out great! Anyway I probably will not upload Darkness Falls or my other story Go For it till after the 12 of August. I will be attending San Japan soon! I'm gonna be a Pikachu! Anyway its a small chance but if any of you are attending then please message or review about it! I would love to actually meet one of my fans in person at the convention! See ya!**

**Also I got a twitter where i'm thinking about putting up stuff about the storys. Its 'cheerfulshadow' Its just a picture of a girl with a violin case and headphones on. **


	8. Precious

**Nami POV**

I sighed to myself as I walked through the busy and bustling crowds of the mall. Constant chatter surrounded me but I just ignored them and continued walking. I didn't have any particular destination in mind; I was just finding a way to pass the time. Though I kept thinking back to the song I played when Hunny asked me.

That song is so sad, but I love it none the less. It's about how I thought my life was gone; I wasn't needed in the world, though I knew deep down in my heart that I would heal soon. I then took Ryou's guitar; she often told me that it was shared between us anyway. My parents didn't like the fact I was using it, but I didn't give a shit and did what I wanted. And how I knew in the end I would find a meaning. I just had to keep going. I basically just tell people it's about how… you can't fight destiny.

"Nami!" A cheerful voice rung out from the crowd around me. I looked around, curious as to who knew me. Finally I spotted him, Hatori, the 2nd guitarist in Riku's band. He was running fool speed at me, causing very much unwanted attention. His waist length dyed red hair flew behind him as his neon green eyes were trained only on me.

"What's up?" I asked, as he stood in front of me, hands on his knees panting.

"We need you now!" He exclaimed, grabbing a hold of my wrist and dragged me behind him. I struggled a bit, but everyone knew he was on the basketball team. It was a useless attempt. "Riku wants to impress his boyfriend," He told me. He looked like usual, brown button up shirt and black skinny jeans.

"It's their first date," I spoke, "Their already officially together?"

"So we need you!" He exclaimed rather happily, ignoring my question. Riku probably didn't tell them that their officially together, everyone is just assuming their perfect for each other. "You've gotta sing at the Plex!" He explained as my eyes widened. The Plex was a giant stage they have set up in the middle of the mall for performances by local bands and such.

"Wait a second! The deal was if I get into Ouran!" I exclaimed as he continued to drag me.

"You're gonna get in Nami!" He yelled back, "Listen, just sing a song and somehow direct the crowed to Riku during the song! It's not that hard,"

"But Hatori! I don't even know any of the songs you've written!" Suddenly he turned to me and smirked down to me, a smirk I didn't like.

"But we know the songs you've written," My eyes widened as he turned back around and started dragging me to the Plex. He quickly pushed me up onto the stage and followed my lead. I quickly looked down to the crowed below and took notice of Kukai Kamishiro down in the front, watching with intrigued eyes.

Everyone was busy running around the stage, setting up. Hatori's twin sister was there, Amu, she was the drummer. She and Hatori looked alike except that she had her hair cut to her shoulders. She wore a skirt as usual, this one brown, and an orange shirt. She smiled and waved to me as we passed her. I waved back weakly and noticed that Aaron was here as well. He was Riku's older brother, and they looked very alike except for the fact that he had dark brown hair instead of black like Riku's. He was only a year above us, a senior. He smiled and looked back to watching the crowed below, staring at any girls he found attractive. I rolled my eyes at that pervert. Aaron played the bass.

"Nami!" Riku exclaimed when he saw me being dragged by Hatori. "I knew you'd come,"

"Yes, that's exactly what happened. I came here," I stated bluntly, finally getting my wrist out of Hatori's grasp. "Why do you need to impress Kamishiro?" I asked, getting directly to the point. He blushed and smiled to me.

"He wanted to hear my band," He spoke sheepishly.

"And you couldn't sing?" I asked him with an aggravated tone, trying to hold my anger in. "How did you even know I was here?"

"Haruhi called me and asked if you were with me. She also told me you were at the mall so I sent Hatori!" He explained, happy at the current situation. I looked down to the crowed and noticed Kamishiro staring at Riku with kindness in his eyes.

"Fine then," I decided after a few seconds, "I'll sing,"

"Yay!" Riku exclaimed happily as he glomped me. I laughed and played along, hugging him back.

"Now get off," I chuckled, "We need to prepare," He got off me and hurried over to the others, telling them that I accepted. Me and Hatori followed him and we all stood near each other, deciding what song to pick.

"Why not This Side of Paradise?" Amu suggested.

"I don't know, that's songs so cheerful," I noted.

"What about Together We'll Make A Promise?" Aaron asked me.

"Nope, too sad,"

"Everybody's Fool," Hatori mumbled next to me. I looked at him and smiled in satisfaction.

"I wanna sing Everybody's Fool," I exclaimed happily. They all looked at me in disbelief.

"That song is so depressing!" Riku exclaimed, obviously unhappy by my song choice. "Can't you pick something else? Just for today while Kukai is here, next time you can sing whatever you'd like, I promise," I sighed and smiled back up to him.

"Deal, I'll sing something else." I agreed, Riku's face brightening up with a grin.

"Now back to square A," Aaron noted. "What do you sing?"

"Why not Misery Business?" I asked them, "It's a rock song, and I can direct it took Riku so he can show off,"

"Great Idea!" Amy exclaimed.

"Then its official," Riku smirked to us, "We're doing Misery Business,"

We all nodded in agreement and everyone went to go get ready. I walked up to the mic stand and pulled my hood down as well as pulling out my long black hair. I then just decided to throw my hoodie to the ground next to me, planning to pick it up later. I scanned the crowed, noticing a few people from school and the neighborhood. And then my eyes widened in shock as I took notice of the host club in the back of the crowed, staring at me.

"Fuck," I cursed, luckily the mic was not on yet. I took it out of the stand and turned it on. I glanced back to Riku and he nodded to me, showing it was time. Suddenly adrenaline coursed threw me and I smirked to the crowed.

**Misery Business-PARAMORE (DO NOT OWN)**

"Let's go!" I yelled just as they started off the song.

_**I'm in the**__**business**__**of misery,**__**  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,**__**  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.**_

I waited eight long months,

_**She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,**__**  
She's got it out for me,**__**  
But I wear the biggest smile.**_

I grinned to the crowed like a idiot before I started to jump around the stage, singing out my heart.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag.  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,

_**Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,**__**  
It just feels so good.  
**__**[ Lyrics from: lyrics/p/paramore/misery_ ]**__**  
Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.**_

I shook my head to the lyrics as I continued to grin._**  
**_

_**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**__**  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,**__**  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,**__**  
It just feels so good.**_

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

"Come on Riku!"I yelled; jumping to the side just as Riku jumped where I was before, banging his head and smirking as he did his guitar solo.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,

_**But I got him where I want him now.**_

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
Just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,

_**Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,**__**  
It just feels so good.**_

"Woah!" I screamed at the end of the last chord, laughing from pure excitement.

I watched the crowed carefully, happily staring at their smiling faces. Aaron, Amu, Hatori, and Riku all ran up to me, high fiving me and laughing. I happily went along, just as happy as they were. I looked down to see the Host Club, smiling up to me, especially Haruhi. I grinned to her, catching her eye. She grinned back up to me, happy to see I was happy. The entire Host Club looked at me in amazement, minus Takashi and Kyoya, though Takashi was smiling at me and Kyoya only held a composed smirk. I bounded over to them, my grin never leaving my face.

"So what did you think?" I asked. Tamaki practically exploded at that.

"You were amazing! Such a beautiful voice!" I laughed as he continued to rant.

"Your such a good singer Na-Chan!" Hunny complemented me.

"Thanks Hunny," I thanked, and I then looked over to Haruhi. "Why were you in the mall anyway?" I asked, curious.

"Tamaki apparently wanted to see a commoner's shopping mall," Kyoya explained, a little agitated at it. I laughed, so Tamaki's fault. No surprise there.

I looked back up to the band. Riku had gone off with Kukai and they were talking up on the stage. Riku was blushing madly while Kukai held a small smile as they talked. Hatori, Amu and Aaron were talking to each other. I told Haruhi I'll be back in a bit and I walked over to them and joined their conversation.

"So no more songs for today?" I asked hopefully.

"Not anymore Nami," Aaron answered me with a smile, "Don't worry and go with Haruh- holy shit that girl is hot!" He exclaimed as he looked across the mall to this girl with a group of other girls. "I'll see you guys later!" He exclaimed his goodbyes before he ran off in the innocent girl's direction. I laughed as did Hatori while Amu sighed in annoyance.

"Why is he such a flirt?" Amu sighed out. "He would actually be a good boyfriend is he constantly didn't check out other girls,"

"Your just saying that because you wanna be the one he's flirting with," I teased her with a knowing smirk. It was no questioning that Amu held a crush on Aaron, she has for a while. She simply blushed and looked the other way. Aaron had never hit on Amu; he even hit on me the first time we met. I simply shrugged him off and just like Riku and Hatori, Aaron started to think of me as a little sister after a while.

"That idiot would never like me back," Amu mumbled, "I'm only 17 anyway, why should I care about such stupid things like love?" She asked us.

"Because when you're a teenager you're supposed to fall in love," Hatori snorted out. "That reminds me Nami," He turned to me, "Isn't your birthday soon?" He asked. At the mention of that my eyes darkened a bit.

"Yeah, its July 14," I answered.

"That's in two weeks, are you gonna do anything?" He asked me. He doesn't know about Ryou like anyone in the band beside Riku. I did meet them all after I became friends with Riku, he must have never told them and I never wanted to tell them.

"I don't know," I answered as I turned away from them, back to the host club. They we're happily chatting away when I noticed Aaron coming back with a small slip of paper in his hand and a confident smirk on his face.

"Get her number?" Hatori asked.

"Hell yeah," Aaron answered as he and Hatori high fived. Amu only sighed once again in annoyance.

"I gotta go, see ya," I told them before I headed to the host club. I walked to them and was greeted once again. "Wanna hang out?" I asked, and they happily agreed before I realized I was craving for pocky once again. I sighed and told Haruhi about it.

"Isn't there a small food store here? It's not too far just go there," I nodded and was about to leave when Haruhi suggested someone go with me. That created a small problem. Everyone wanted to go with me beside Takashi and Kyoya who just didn't give a damn.

"Nami! Wait up!" A voice yelled from behind. I turned to see Aaron running at me with my hoodie in hand. I mentally face palmed, I forgot it! "Here's your hoodie," He explained as he handed it to me, "You forgot it," I nodded my thanks to him and pulled it on. I then turned back to the host club and bluntly asked them all, "So who's gonna take me?"

"I've always wanted to hear a woman ask me that," Aaron spoke with a smirk on his face in confidence. I glared at him and pushed him away.

"Bye Aaron!" I exclaimed loudly. He simply took my message and left me, going back to the Plex. "Takashi!" I exclaimed, pointing to the tall man, "You're coming with me!" He nodded and agreed. We walked away from everyone and I sighed in relief that they were gone. "They cause a lot of disturbance," I noted as we walked to the small store.

"You sing good," Takashi said next to me. I smiled up to him and he smiled back down to me.

"Thanks Takashi," I thanked him for the complement, "I wasn't even planning on singing, but Hatori found me and forced me. Hatori's part of the band by the way, he's the guy with long red hair that's dyed. His twin sister is Amu, she dyed her hair red like Hatori but she cut hers so it's not as long. And then Aaron is there, he's Riku's older brother. He's a senior," I explained the band as we walked into the store. I quickly picked out Vanilla Flavored Pocky and went to go pay for it. "By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm 17," He told me as I paid the old lady at the cash register. She smiled to me and I smiled back as I took a hold of my pocky. We walked out together, me now nibbling on my pocky. "How old are you?"

"I'm gonna be 17 soon," I explained, and suddenly we passed a couple kissing each other making me remember this morning's events between me and Takashi. I blushed at just the thought of it and suddenly I stopped in my tracks, knowing this was perfect to bring it up since we were alone. He stopped and looked back to me in confusion, "Hey Takashi? Why'd you… kiss me… this morning?" I asked him hesitantly. He looked at me a little confused till he came over to me, a little bit of shock on his face.

"I'm sorry," He answered me, "When I'm tired and don't get enough sleep then I end up becoming a flirt and a lot more talkative," He explained to me. "I'm sorry I kissed you this morning, I really don't remember it that well," My eyes widened in shock, and I realized something. I was disappointed, I was sad. I was disappointed because he didn't mean to kiss me. And I was sad because he didn't remember it, so it doesn't mean anything to him. I quickly put on my façade and looked up to him with a smile.

"Thanks for explaining that Takashi!" I told him, "I was really confused about what happened this morning so I just wanted to ask you!"

I laughed it off, taking notice of my throat hurting from holding back tears. I walked next to him again, but I once again pulled up my hood so the shadow covered my eyes. My throat kept hurting from unshed tears. Why do I wanna cry a bit? Why should it matter that it probably doesn't mean anything to him? It was just a kiss! It means nothing! Why does it hurt that he didn't mean for it to happen? It shouldn't hurt me! Why did I have to put on my façade in the first place? Why does it feel like he tore something precious from me?

* * *

**I wasn't planning to post this week actually! I started the chapter to just get a little ahead and I just ended up writing the entire thing! Anyway I don't know when I'll update because this happened unexpectedly to me so y'know! it could be whenever! I guess you'll just have to keep checking! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! See ya!**


	9. Sorry

**Nami POV**

I had walked up to the front with Haruhi when we had found our group of friends. Takashi stayed in the back, watching over everyone which was no surprise. So I had just needed to stay in the front to avoid Takashi, at least for today. My throat still burned with unshed tears as I faked happily chatting with Haruhi. I don't know why it hurt me so much, it shouldn't. Plus it was a kiss, a useless kiss. That's all it was.

"What on your mind?" Haruhi asked, pushing me out of my mind. I jumped at the sound of her voice, forgetting she was there for a few moments.

"Its n-nothing!" I exclaimed loudly, causing the Host to look at me confused by my actions, especially Haruhi. She knows it's rare for me to freak out or be shocked. It's not like I'm emotionless, it's just that I usually do my best to not bring any attention to myself in places like this. I'm just usually calm and collected, kinda like Kyoya but I show a lot more emotion then that devil. I quickly pulled my hood down, bringing it more down to shadow my eyes.

"We're going to the bathroom," Haruhi quickly told the host, grabbing my hand and pulling me to our destination before getting an answer from the host. She dragged me into the bathroom, which was sadly empty, and locked the door before turning to me. "What's wrong Nami?" She asked me.

"It's nothing Haruhi," I told her firmly before reaching for the lock. Haruhi only stood there firmly, blocking the way from me. "Haruhi," I stated.

"What happened, Nami? What happened between you and Mori-Sempai at the store?" She asked. Of course she knew it would be Takashi, I was fine before I we left together.

"Nothing happened," I stated, not willing to tell her the truth. Hell even I don't know the truth about what happened. "I'm not sure," I mumbled, looking to the ground embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" Haruhi asked me, obviously confused.

"I'm not sure what happened to me!" I exclaimed, "I don't know why I have this weird feeling or why I feel lost or anything!" I was clenching my fist in anger, angry as to why I couldn't find out what's wrong with me. "I promise Haruhi, I'll tell you when I know, but for now just leave me be," I pleaded, not daring to look up to her face. It was rare for me to ever ask Haruhi for something, for me to plead to anyone is rare. But I'm confused; I don't know what to do.

"Okay then," Haruhi said after a few moments, "Do what you'd like, but please Nami, tell me when you know," Haruhi looked at me sadly, just as confused about this as I was. It was so rare for me to be like this, that's why I'm scared by it a little. "I won't mention this to the others, especially Mori-Sempai,"

I smiled to her as thanks, and she unlocked the door, smiling back at me. She opened the door and we walked out, my eyes widening as I saw the person across the room. I quickly grabbed Haruhi by the wrist, yanking her back into the bathroom to her shock. I followed her in and closed the door, making sure to lock it. What the hell? Why is Akito here of all places? Damn gangs, Haruhi doesn't know I have problems with them, she can't know, not now.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked me, once again worried. I looked to her face, keeping a hand on the door in case Akito had seen me in those few seconds. "Nami?

"I'm going to leave the bathroom," I told her, forming a plan. "Leave about two minutes after me; go back to the Host as fast as you can. If you see me in the mall don't talk to me, don't talk about me, and don't even glance at me. Make sure to tell the Host the exact same thing. You all have to make it look like we've never met, not once. Stick close together, don't leave anyone alone," I looked her in the eyes as I told her everything, to make sure she knew I was being serious. I quickly unlocked the door and walked out, making sure I closed it shut. I walked in the opposite direction of the Host, pulling down my hood so the Host would have a harder chance of finding me. I tried my best to blend in with the crowed, but with the performance today it was pretty hard with people pointing and whispering to me with smiles on their faces.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" I whispered harshly to myself as I maneuvered through the crowds.

I quickly glanced back and took notice of Haruhi leaving the bathrooms. I took out my phone and looked at the time, yup two minutes. She should be safe. I can't get Haruhi involved in my problems, it just can't happen, I won't allow it. I was quick to push myself into the window elevators, along with a few others. I looked down as I went to the top floor. I easily found Haruhi and the Host, they were talking, and they looked worried. I clenched my fist, thinking about how they might be dragged into this. How could I have been so stupid? I don't go out often around this area because of Akito! And Haruhi and the Host were with, how could I be so reckless? I leaned against the glass, looking for any signs of Akito on the floors I was passing. There were 7 Floors in total, it was designed like an American Mall mixed with a Japanese mall, no surprise since it was built by an American. I didn't see Akito, but this mall is big. He could be anywhere.

I pushed people out of the way as the elevators doors opened, they yelled their remarks at me but they fell to deaf ears. I frantically looked for any sign of Akito, running to the railing and leaning over it slightly as I gripped the cold metal. On the 7th floor I could see everything; I even found Haruhi and the others still on the first floor, walking around close together. Good, they listened to my advice. Suddenly a cold hand was placed over mine, my eyes widening as I felt the scar on the underside of his palm.

"Been a while, eh Nami?" His voice asked, coldly behind me. I froze as I felt him wrap an arm around my waist, placing his head on my shoulder as he whispered in my ear. I glanced to the side, only seeing his blond spikey hair since his eyes were closed to hide his sea blue eyes.

"What are you doing here Akito?" I growled out, clenching my fist underneath his hand. I heard his cold chuckle in my ear, a shiver running up my spine at the horrible sound. I could feel the small knife attached to the inside of his wristband. There's no doubt he has a bigger knife in the back of his pants. It's too risky to try anything now; he would stab me in public, that's no doubt.

"This is my area, my district; I thought you knew that,"

"Just shut up,"

"So are you here alone? Cause if you are that's just sad," He was smirking as he spoke the words, it was too obvious.

"In fact, yes I did come here alone," I lied smoothly, I can't get them in my problems. "I fought with my parents again, so I ran here."

"Need any help with that?"He whispered seductively into my ear. I turned around slowly to face him, him not taking his arm from around my waist. I brought both my hands up, leaving his hand alone on the cold railing.

"I think I'm good alone," I spoke as I placed my hands onto his chest, disappointed with myself. Why am I still so comfortable with him? I shouldn't be. "Now please, let me go,"

"Sorry Nami, but you're staying with me today," He chuckled darkly as I glanced up his blue eyes. "So you gonna come back to the gang?" I glared at them, shifting my legs a little bit with a plan in mind. As I figured everything out quickly I looked up to him, a smirk plastered onto my face as a mischievous glint flashed threw my eyes. He looked down to me, confused with me. "What are you-"

"I'll never go back!" I yelled loudly, causing attention to us, shooting up my knee, hitting him in the crotch and causing him to bend over in pain, taking his arms off me. I pushed him to the ground, making a run for it. I pushed people out of the way, desperately trying to get away. Akito knows how to deal with pain; he could get shot and still be able to pull it off. That knee to the crotch won't stall him for as long as any other guy.

I dashed to the escalators, hearing him yelling to me in the background. Dammit! The escalators were crowded; I won't be able to get through that. Suddenly I noticed that the escalators were right next to each other, one going up the other going down. I can slide down the middle! I ran up to it, jumping on startling a lot of people to my sides. As I slid down I glanced back up, Akito was standing at the top of the escalators, smiling to me. What?

"Ah!" I yelped when I reached the bottom, because two pairs of arms grabbed my wrist. It was two members from Akito's gang, fuck. I didn't know who they were, and they looked pretty young so I doubt they've been in long. "What the hell? Let me go!" I growled as I struggled to get from their grips. I never worked out; I usually relied on reflex and my parkour. No one even looked my way as I struggled. What the hell?

"This is my mall Nami," Akito spoke as he stepped of the escalator a few minutes later, "Everyone here knows who I am, and knows not to fuck with me,"

"Not like anyone would fuck with you in the first place," I growled, me being my usual smart ass self. Akito only glared at me in response, walking over to me.

"Is Riku here too?" He asked. I shook my head; Riku was so excited about today. It can't be ruined for him! "That idiot is probably jacking off or something," He mumbled. "Anyway your still here, that's good enough," He smiled to me and I glared. He always smiles like everything is perfectly okay, damn bastard. No one around cared, everyone around acted as if this was something perfectly normal. Does he really control this mall that much?

I took notice of the sidekicks grip loose, man these guys must be idiots. Since I stopped struggling they felt no need to put force. Dumbasses. I easily got out of their grip, punching one and kicking the other before making another run for it. I didn't look back this time, I just couldn't. I feared Akito; he made me fear for my life since I knew what he could do to me. I looked down to my wrist, they were bruised from the grip they had on me. I pulled up my wristband to cover one, but the other was out in the open. I pulled down the sleeves of my hoodie; I'll find a better way to cover it later.

There were no escalators on the 6th floor, so I either jumped or went to the elevator. If I went to the elevator then Akito has a good chance of catching up to me, if I jump to the next floor I could possibly break a bone, if I do I'll cause attention and Akito wont attack me. I'm fucking jumping! Even if I don't break a bone I'll still cause attention. I saw a glimpse of the railing threw the thick crowed.

"Nami!" Akito yelled from behind me. I froze for a split second before I took off once again. He's fast, he's always been known for his speed. As I got closer to the railing I reached out my hand, desperately trying to get it closer to me.

I was just about to grab onto the railing to hop over when suddenly I heard him call my name again. I looked back for a split second, gasping when I felt a fist being punched into my eye. I closed it, feeling a stinging in my nose as well. He hit the side as well, dammit. I didn't stop moving and jumped down to the next floor. I was gritting my teeth as I hear people yell and loudly gasp as they all took notice of me. I ignored them as I leaned back to land on the balls of my feet so that nothing breaks. I easily landed, feeling a pain in my feet but nothing I couldn't deal with. I ran into the crowed, getting far enough to look back to the floor above. I saw Akito standing there, leaning against the railing as he smirked to me. When he noticed I was staring he walked away from me. I panted heavily, people staring at me in worry but eventually leaving. I could also feel a trail of blood falling from my left nostril, the same side as the eye where I got punched. My left eye will probably be bruised for the next two weeks or so. I still felt pairs of eyes on me, which soon started to bother me.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yelled angrily, turning to the group of people. I gasped and my eyes widened when I saw who it was. "Haruhi…" I whispered, she was staring at me in shock, disbelief, wonder and what killed me, was the sadness.

"Naomi…" Haruhi spoke softly, but loud enough for me to hear. I stared at her; she never uses my real name. She knows how much I hate it, how much I despise those 5 letters. I've never heard her say my true name, this was the first time. I looked to the entire Host Club; they all looked at me in shock, even Kyoya. When I looked over to Takashi, it… his face. He looked sad, disappointed and….Angry. Probably at me. I sighed and looked to the ground. No running or hiding this time. I took a step and eventually just walked to them. When I was in front of them, I couldn't look them in the face. Especially Haruhi. I glanced to the side, seeing one of the sidekicks stopping to looking at me in interest. Fuck! I need to act or everyone else is in trouble. I looked up, glaring at the Host, making them all look at me in shock and slight fear.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I asked with a slight growl in my voice, "Y'know it's rude, learn some manners. And do me a favor, don't even come into my view next time," Venom dripped of my words, causing them all to look at me with wide eyes. I turned around and walked away, clenching and unclenching my fist with each step I took. I gritted my teeth, shutting my eyes tight, trying not to let the tears fall. I kept my eyes closed tight, every time I they opened I saw Haruhi's and Takashi's face flashed into my mind. "I'm so sorry," I whispered, my voice trembling as I walked out of the mall.

* * *

**Alright! School starts for me the Monday after next so I don't know how often i'll be able to update. It actually might be more often because I get inspiration from stupid stuff I do at school. And I might update more often because I am getting inspiration from KH Dream Drop Distance! I love that game! Just got it! Later! :**


	10. Smack

**Takashi POV**

We all sat around the small table in Haruhi's small apartment, no one making a sound. We had immediately left the mall after Nami had spoken those harsh words to us all. No one had anything to say about it, we had run into Riku and his date. Haruhi had explained to them what happen in a shaky and shocked voice, obviously holding back tears. No one else had probably taken notice, but Riku's eyes had darkened when told the story, as if he knew her reasons for what happened. No one dared to speak a word of the incident.

Kyoya typed furiously away on his laptop that lay against the table. No one knew what he was doing and no one asked as usual. Mitsukuni sat next to me, hugging Usa-Chan tightly against his chest, eyes looking down in sadness. Hikaru and Kaoru sat together, leaning against each other for support as they stayed silent. Tamaki sat between Haruhi and Kyoya; hand on chin in thought, his eyes no more showing his cheery happiness he always held. Haruhi sat up straight, eyes dull and lifeless as she held back the obvious tears wanting to shed. I just sat there, wondering what had happened at the mall. Why had Nami told us off like that? And from what Haruhi had told us when she got back from the restrooms Nami had been panicked. Also that Nami had told her to make it look like we've never met, why would she have wanted us to do that?

"Interesting…" Kyoya mumbled, his eyes furiously scanning over the screen of his laptop.

"What is it?' Tamaki asked, interest in his voice.

"I was looking over Tsukino's past." He explained, all of us perking up at the sound of that. "We were in the shopping district, that area is known to have a street gang, called the Snakes. They are often said to be seen hanging around the mall we were in, so anyone who often goes there wouldn't be shocked to see then around."

"What does any of this have anything to do with Nami?" Haruhi asked, wonder filling her voice.

"Nami was involved in this particular gang," He spoke bluntly, all out eyes widening at the information. "More specifically, she was known as well as the leader in this gang,"

"No way!" Haruhi exclaimed hurriedly, "Nami wouldn't have been involved in a gang! I would…" Her voice died down as her eyes widened more, as if she had just realized something. "The t-tattoo," She stuttered out.

"Was it a tattoo of a snake coiled around a hand gun?" Kyoya asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah, I found it in middle school,"

_**Flashback**_

_**Nami POV**_

"_**Hey Nami," Haruhi greeted me as we walked into the locker room, being the last ones since we had to pick up equipment today. "Wanna hang out after school?" She asked me as she started to change. I leaned against the locker. I was in the 8**__**th**__** grade while Haruhi was in the 6**__**th**__** here in the middle school. Most people found it odd we were best friends but no one said anything about it since most have a small fear of me.**_

"_**Sure," I agreed, a smile on my face as I pushed myself off the wall. I walked over to her and opened my locker as well, taking out my clothes. "Let's go over to your place, my parents don't want me around Ryou while she's studying for exams,"**_

"_**Okay," Haruhi spoke, changing back into her sailor uniform. "I'll meet you out front the class," I only nodded in response, watching her walking away from the locker room. As soon as she was gone I sighed in relief and started to change. I was just about to pull on my sailor uniform top when I heard a voice behind me, it was Haruhi's voice. "What's that tattoo on your upper arm?" She asked, in a shocked voice. I quickly dropped the uniform, my left hand shooting up to cover right arm, where the tattoo laid. **_

"_**Its nothing, Haruhi." I spoke hurriedly, hoping she would just drop the subject. **_

_**I couldn't tell her that I recently became part of the Snakes, thanks to Akito. He offered me when he saw me leaving from a fight with my parents. I was only asking Ryou a quick question, which turned to a problem since she's been studying for exams lately. I ditched my house and Akito found me, he was so kind to me. I just trusted him immediately, and he let me join the gang. I loved being in the gang! The only price was getting a tattoo that hurt, but it was what made me an official part of the gang. The tattoo was a snake coiled around the barrel of a hand gun, pure black. I didn't ask about it, Akito told me he would explain later.**_

"_**But Nami!" Haruhi spoke up, yelling slightly. I sighed in annoyance and turned to her. **_

"_**It's nothing Haruhi, just drop it." I was annoyed; the other gangs would hurt her if they found she was related to me in anyway. Akito made me swear not to tell anyone about me being part of them, he said anyone on the outside could get hurt and mixed up with our problems if they knew. So I haven't told anyone, and I'll make sure Haruhi doesn't find out.**_

"_**Na-"**_

"_**Drop it Haruhi!" I exclaimed. She looked at me and then to the floor sadly and I immediately felt guilt. "I can't tell you," I spoke softly, not angry anymore."Just don't ask, I just can't tell you. I'm sorry," Haruhi looked up and nodded in understanding, smiling to me. I smiled softly back and she walked out, waving good bye to me since we're in different grades and only see each other during gym and lunch. She is two years younger than me, but that doesn't stop out friendship at all. I sighed; I need to be more careful. I changed into the uniform and walked out, thinking about the gang and Haruhi.**_

_**FLASHBACK END**_

**Takashi POV**

"I never brought up the subject again," Haruhi spoke softly, "I figured it had something to do something with her family since their all so secretive. How did you find out Kyoya-Sempai?" Haruhi asked, turning to the genius.

"There was an article written about the Snakes," Kyoya spoke, eyes looking over the computer screen. "The article clearly states that the Snakes co-leader was a woman, there was a picture of that woman. She was clearly Nami," He turned his computer screen to us, all of us staring at a picture of a slightly younger Nami, a smirk clear on her face as she faced to the side, not noticing the camera. Her bangs… they didn't cover her eye. This must have been when Ryou was still alive then. I glanced to Haruhi, worried at the look on her face. It was of pure shock, as if she had been smacked in the face.

**Nami POV**

I walked down the pathway of the park, a bitter sigh escaping my lips as a group of laughing children passed. I had nowhere to go currently. I couldn't go back to Haruhi, how could I explain I was once part of a gang who wants me back. Knowing that jackass Kyoya, he's already figured it out and told them all. That means Haruhi knows, as well as Takashi. I barely know him but he's the only Host I feel comfortable around.

I cut through the park, walking into the baseball which was empty. The ball machine was already set up; Riku might have been here earlier before his date, getting rid of any stress. I put the machine on, running back to the diamond. I picked up a wooden back left behind into the sand, and quickly stepped into the box.

Seeing the ball flying towards me I swung the back, enjoying the sound of the bat meeting the ball, smiling as the smack echoed throughout the neighborhood.


	11. Soon to be cleaned

**Nami POV**

I hit another ball out, taking notice of only having a few balls left in the machine. When there all out then I'll leave, I decided, hitting another ball. I've always come here, to this baseball field. I come here when I'm bored, when I'm mad, when I'm sad or when I'm just plain confused. And right now I'm mad at myself for being such a big idiot, and I'm sad for Haruhi. I'd understand if she never wants to talk to me again. As I smacked out another ball I heard a quiet mewl behind me. Stepping away from the box in case another ball was shot I turned to the fence behind me used for protection. There sat Jinx, one paw against the gate as she watched me. I smiled and dropped the bat, walking to the fence. I knelled down and looked at her threw the metal.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked, looking down to her blue eyes. "Plus it's late," I glanced up past her, the moon was out already. I jumped slightly when I felt the fence rattle, that's right I never turned off the machine. A ball hit it. I stood up and ran to the machine, turning it off and leaving the baseball bat next to it. Turning back to where Jinx was, I walked around the fence to get to her. As I reached her I picked her up into my arms, letting her lay her head on my shoulder as I left the field, walking till I figured out what to do.

I wasn't sure where to go; I can't go to Haruhi's house. Not now. I just can't face her after what I did to her in the mall. Riku's place was out of the question as well, he lives in a small house with his parents. They like me and all, but I don't wanna intrude on them. Riku's Dad got layed off a few weeks ago because of an incident that happened with the company he works with so they've been struggling with money and such lately. They don't even have a guest bedroom in their house, I couldn't bother them. Maybe I'll go home. If I sneak into my room threw my window I'm sure my parent's won't notice. They never even go in there when they do know I'm home anyway. I'll just keep my door locked and only leave my room when their asleep. My parents are heavy sleepers so I'll be good.

"Wanna stay with me tonight Jinx?" I asked. Hearing a cheerful mewl from the grey cat I smiled and started to walk in the direction of the Super Market. I need to buy Jinx some cat food, and buy me some food maybe. Now that I think about it I haven't eaten anything other than Haruhi's breakfast today. Plus the pocky but I finished that long ago. Seeing the Super Market after turning a corner I hurried my pace, wanting to just get home and try to relax. I set Jinx down and told her to wait, going into the store.

I stalked the aisles, looking for anything cheap and interesting. I easily got Jinx's food, getting the same brand as usual. It was cheap but Jinx somehow enjoyed it better than the others I've bought. I walked out of the pet aisle, going to the food aisles across the store. This Super Market sold already made sandwiches which I was dearly grateful for since their only 150 yen and I am quite lazy when it comes to making food most the time. I picked up 2 of those as well as a Soda. Walking around for anything else I heard loud voices; must be a stupid group of teenagers who decided to come to pick up something before going on to finish their Saturday Night. I turned the corner in their direction, going to get my damn Pocky. Immediately I froze, as did the group. There stood Haruhi and the Host Club, staring at me. I stared back at them, an awkward silence coming over us.

"Na-Chan!" Hunny yelled, tackling me. I stepped back from the impact, but stood as I held him in my arms, him clinging to me.

"Um…" I spoke, not sure what to say to the small senior, "May I help you?"

"We were worried about you Na-Chan!" He looked up to me, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. I looked down to his face and sighed, placing him onto the floor.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I looked to them all. No one spoke a response to my apology immediately, making me worry.

"Just explain to us," Haruhi spoke as she walked up to me, "If you just explain everything to us, I'm sure we could work everything out and find a solution," She smiled to me, as I stared at her silently. She forgives me, Haruhi actually forgives me. I heard Haruhi gasp softly as I pulled her into a hug. "Nami," She whispered, wrapping her arms around me as passerby's looked but kept walking.

"I promise I will explain everything that happened, I will come clean about everything," I told her as I released her from my grasp. She smiled to me as I looked back to the host club, "I'll tell you all everything that happened today," I spoke, clenching my fist at the thought. I would explain everything about the Snakes, everything about Akito.

"That's nice but you should tell us in a more privet place, don't you think?" Kyoya asked, smirking to me. I looked behind Haruhi to the Shadow King, glaring at him.

"Shut up you Shadow Jackass," I told him turning back to Haruhi not even waiting for his response. "He's right though; let's go to your place," Haruhi nodded and we started to walk, but I stopped when I felt a strong hand grab my wrist. I turned around to see Takashi had stopped me, Haruhi and the rest continued to walk without us, "What's up Takashi?" I asked.

"Here," He spoke plainly, holding something out to me. I took it from him confused as to what it could be. When I looked at it I smiled, grinning up to him as he smiled back down to me.

"Thank you Takashi," I held the Pocky to my chest, holding the other items along with it. "I almost forgot I was going to buy it, but the Pocky was too far away, when did you get it?" I asked.

"I was getting it just for you anyway," I smiled at that, turning to grin up to him.

"You're the best Host of them all," I chuckled as he continued to smile at me. "Let's go before they get suspicious!" I exclaimed happily, taking his hand and dragging him behind me as we ran to the other Host who waited for us at the checkout counter.

**Normal POV**

Everyone all sat around Haruhi's small table along with Ranka who had to be leaving soon for work. They all laughed as they ate the stew Haruhi had made, Jinx sitting in Nami's lap as she fed her. They all joked, Tamaki even going into his emo corner at a few of the comments that were made. And as they all enjoyed it, a certain girl sat there, pretending she was happy, dreading the time that would come when the slate would be cleaned.

* * *

**I know this isn't much but this is important for me to actually start the plot. And don't worry this story wont be only like 14 chapters or something, I have this rule where my storys have to be at least over 20 chapters and a long plot line. Anyway I think I'll update maybe next Monday or Tuesday. I already have the next chapter written but I love putting people on a cliffhanger! See ya!**


	12. Truth

**Nami POV**

Everyone looked at me, waiting for me to start my story. We had finished dinner about an hour ago, as we finished Haruhi asked me to tell them everything when we were done cleaning up. My heart skipped a beat when she asked but I knew it was coming in the end. Ranka had stayed, wanting to have an explanation for everything as well. Jinx lay in my lap, curled up against me as she stared up at me with her cerulean eyes. I sat between Takashi and Kyoya, Haruhi sitting directly across from me.

"When…" I started, curling my fist a bit, "When I was 13, I met Akito in the park once. I had gotten into a fight with my parents, they had yelled at me saying I was always interrupting my sister, Ryou, studying with my stupid adventures and ideas. I ended up running away from home as usual, but that night I met Akito. He noticed I was close to tears and had asked me what was wrong. I was so mad; I told him everything that happened." I explained, not looking up from Jinx as I petted her grey fur softly, "Akito told me he could help me release all that anger, I was curious of course, who wouldn't be. But I was also cautious about it. I asked if he meant drugs and he just laughed about it, as if it was the funniest thing in the world. When he finished he just told me it was nothing like that and that I had nothing to worry about. I believed him and we met up the next day.

"We met at the park and he took me to his house. It was there I learned he was the leader of a gang, it was called the Snakes," I explained, sighing as I remembered it all, "Akito showed me around and introduced me to everyone. When I had seen everything I wanted to join right away, so I did. I told Akito and I was in the gang. Then he explained to me I had to get a tattoo to be an official part, of course I was scared about it. Though Akito made me feel better about it and I got the tattoo. I still have it today," I didn't look to them as I pulled off my jacket and pulled up my sleeve to my shirt. Showing the tattoo I've kept, a handgun with a snake coiled around it.

"That looks so cool," I heard the twins murmur, me clenching my fist at their words. They were so naïve, just like I was.

"Exactly what I had thought," I explained, pulling down the sleeve, looking to their faces for the first time in a while, "I thought the tattoo was so cool and that I would always love it, because it made me apart of them. The tattoo hurt, but at the time I thought it was definitely worth it. I was given a gun, something I was scared to even hold at first but I got used to it. I was accepted into the gang easily, I just fit in so well with everyone else. Akito was always watching me, telling me what to do and what I don't do. Akito was just always right there. Akito and I eventually started dating, something no one in the gang found as a shock. I was so happy with Akito; I thought he was definitely the one. Hell I even gave him my first kiss without any hesitation. I was so happy. Akito was a pervert and would tease me a lot, but I liked that about him." My eyes darkened slightly as I remembered what had happened next in my life, my closing my eyes in shame as I couldn't see them when I told them what I was so stupid t have done. What I was so stupid to have done to Akito.

"The…" I started, my eyes watering slightly. I bit my lip, wanting to cry as I remembered what he had done to me. The grabbing, the rough kisses, the pain… and all the blood.

"Nami…" Haruhi spoke, wondering what was wrong with me. I never told her, I've never told anyone what happened to me that day. I just ignored everyone, didn't speak to people for day. I locked myself in my room, not even going out to eat sometimes. I just cried in the dark… wondering how I could have led him on till he snapped.

"I-I," My voice cracked, a tear falling down my cheek as I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping no more tears would fall. They didn't listen, going down my face in a stream. I brought one hand up, trying to cover my face from everyone. I felt a strong arm go around my shoulders as I fell into someone's chest. I looked up, barely being able to make out Takashi from my blurry vision. He scooted closer to me, so I was able to lean against him comfortably as I cried silently. "I-I had… I was making out with Akito one day… I was teasing him constantly; it's just something I always do naturally." My voice cracked as I spoke, but I continued, knowing I had to tell them. "I guess he… he was done with my teasing….h-he," It became harder to speak for me, thinking about what he had done to me. "He h-had g-grabbed m-me and t-tied m-me u-up. Then h-he…. H-he…" The tears started falling faster down my face as I remembered everything he did to me. "H-he raped me," I whispered silently but enough for everyone to hear.

I felt Takashi tighten his grip around me as he let me fall into his chest, crying into it silently. I heard Haruhi choke back a sob, me feeling horrible for having done that to her. I heard everyone else gasp, even Kyoya. It was obvious Hunny was crying next to Takashi, I could hear his quiet sobs next to him.

**Takashi POV**

I kept my arms protectively around Nami as rage built up in me. I wanted to go and kill Akito at this very second, make him suffer for what he had done to Nami. He raped her; he took the one thing girls fear of losing so young. Especially that he took it forcefully from her. I kept Nami against me, letting her cry into my chest all she wanted. I didn't let her go or loosen my grip on her body, I wanted to protect her.

Kyoya was just sitting there, a glare not showing his eyes as he took it in. Tamaki sat next to him, a hand holding Haruhi's tightly as he clenched the other one in his lap, his eyes closed. Haruhi was being hugged by her father Ranka, tears falling down her cheek as well as Ranka's. The Twins were hugging each other tightly, not saying a word as they leaned into each other, seeking the warmth and comfort from each other. Mitsukuni sat next to me, hugging Usa-Chan tightly to his chest as he cried quietly. And me, I sat there; holding Nami as if she would disappear any second, wishing something would stop her from feeling all the pain, all the suffering and promising to protect her from now on.

* * *

**I uploaded it at the end of the day but I still uploaded! I wont be uploading as much for about a month since I have to stay after school to work for a play, I am working on lights. I get credits for HS so this is important for me. But dont worry I'll try to update as much as I can. **

**Anyway I know this is short but this starts the story and actual plot. In the next chapter Nami goes to Ouran to take the music scholarship exam. Let's see if she gets in or not! See ya!**


	13. Authors Note: I'm sorry

Hey…. I know I haven't posted any chapters for this story in a few months. I am sorry for that; I must seem like a total jackass. Anyway I'd like to start writing for this story again, and I probably am. I hope to regain all my old fans . Sorry, I just got so busy and eventually forgot about it but I promise you all I will finish this story. And sorry if I disappointed you, as you probably thought this was a new chapter. Sorry once again and see ya soon!


	14. A Great Night: A Terrible Fate?

**IM BACK!**

**Sorry for the terribly long wait, but here is Darkness Falls chapter 13! **

* * *

**Nami POV**

I moved out of Takashi's grip slowly, hoping my movements won't awaken the silent man. He grumbled under his breath and tightened his grip, but with my struggles he loosened his grip a bit, so I slipped out and weaved through the bodys of all the host. Ranka had moved to his room earlier when everyone had started to doze off. I walked into the kitchen, trying to keep myself as quiet as possible. In the kitchen I reached for the cup board, opening it for a glass. As I reached for the glass I heard quiet shuffling from the livingroom. Turning around I saw Takashi standing in the door way, watching me silently.

"May I help you?" I asked, closing the cup board and leavng the glass on the counter top as I waited for my answer from the silent giant. He looked to the glass and then to me, "Oh, you were wondering why I left. I just wanted to get some water, and I couldn't really sleep much anyway,"

"How come?" He asked me, walking over to me. He stood next to me as I jumpd up to sit on the counter so we were same height. I shrugged as an answer, thinking it would be obvious. I told them everything I'd tried to keep hidden for the past few years. "Can you tell me something?" He asked silently, I nodded to him with slight hesitation, not sure what he could possibly want to know. "The day we met, when you came to Haruhi when it was raining. How did you get hurt that day? Who hurt you?" He asked, his voice quiet as he spoke.

I thought back to that day, "I had been walking to Haruhi's place when I was stopped in the street by Akito's gang. It was two members I knew fairly well. They ignored me for a while until I accidently bumped into them. I told them sorry but they didnt care and they started to fight." I explained. "They had flick blades, which they put to good use. They cut me up and I didn't fight back, I just ran away cause I didn't have much a chance to fight. I went to Haruhi's place, the rain made it look worse then it originally was but I couldn't stop it."

I explained, shrugging and jumping off the counter, turning to grab the glass. I gripped it and walked over to the sink, turning on the tap and filling up the glass. I didn't hear Takashi say anything so I assumed he had left back to the living room. I sipped some of the water, quietly I stared at the running water coming from the tap. The rushing water comforted me some how, made me feel slightly better about what I had done in the past. But that didn't exscuse anything I had done, they still had consequences just like everything else in the world. I turned to the side as I finished my water, leaving the glass in the sink.

Takashi stood across the kitchen, holding a small box in his hand. I stared at him silently wondering what it was. Takashi smiled and held up the box. I walked over to him to see the box better, smiling when I read the words written across the top. Takashi smiled and opened it, taking one out and handing it to me.

"Thanks for the pocky," I asked, smiling as I noticed it was vanillia. He nodded and smiled to me, taking one out and starting to eat one as well. "I have to go to Ouran today," I mentioned, smiling at Takashi as I sat back up on the counter. "I need to audition, Kyoya mentioned it in a email the other day, I don't even know how he got my email but he is the Shadow King right?" I laughed a bit, "If I sing and play my guiter they'll let me in as long as I work for the club." I smiled over to him, "It seem's like I got really lucky."

Takashi smiled and walked over to me, leaning against the counter top. I looked over to him and saw a scar resting on the back of his hand.

"What happened there?" I asked, motioning to the scar with my eyes. He lifted up his hand, to show me the scar a bit better.

"Kendo accident," He answered, I nodded and stared at the scar a bit more. I wonder what happened? Now that I think of it, I remember Haruhi mentioning that Takashi is a kendo champion, and he's only 17? He's so successful for his age, and his family is rich, his future must be set for him. He really is lucky then. I smiled as we ate the pocky silently together, enjoying the quiet and peaceful moment I so rarely get.

"Hey Takashi..." I spoke quietly, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" He mumbled, showing he was paying all his attention to me.

"I wanna thank you, for saving me that day..." I looked to his face, smiling a bit more when I saw his quiestining look. "The day I was supposed to come to Ouran, when those drunk guysstarted a fight with me." I saw him nod to show he remembered that day, "And I'm sorry too, I never showed up at Ouran. I just couldn't really go,"

"How is your shoulder?" He asked me after a few seconds of silence. I smiled, he seemed to really worry about it often.

"Fine, I can raise it over my head now so it's a lot better." I smiled, laughing a bit for some unknown smiled at me and handed me the last piece of pocky from the box. I took it, snapping it in half and handing the other half to him. He looked at me a little surprised but just smiled to him. "I'm not as bad as I look." I spoke as I threw the pocky into my mouth, munching on it happily. He smiled to me and did the same.

I jumped from the counter, looking back into the living room as he threw away the empty box of pocky. Should we go back to sleep? It would be kinda obvious cause Takashi might have been oblivious to the fact he fell asleep with his arms around me. Though I do have to admit... I did kinda like it. It was sweet. I blushed slightly, hoping it couldn't see it in the dark. This boy... he was interesting for sure. I smiled to him and he noticed, smiling back at me kindly. Feeling happy I spun and bowed as if I we're a prince.

"Shall we go back to sleep?" I asked, looking up at him from my bow. I saw a gleam go through his eyes before he nodded to me, the smile never leaving his face. I grinned before sneaking back into the living room with him, trying not to awaken any of the other host members. I sat back in the same place, leaning up against the sliding glass door leading to the balcony. Takashi followed my lead, sitting next to me. Yawning I let myself fall into sleep quite easily, falling onto Takashi's shoulder without giving a damn.

* * *

I walked down the street, my guitar weighing against my back as I walked down to Ouran. I was going for my audition which I wasn't exactly looking forward to. I wore my favorite red skinny jeans, and a black Kingdom Hearts shirt with red converse. I sighed as I saw a few limo's entering the school, thats right. Today only club's meet today, so that means the Host Club is gonna be there. I grimced a little at the thought.

My appointment was at 2:30, all the Host had left earlier today to go home and Haruhi left around 11 to go to school. I would have gone but I wanted to meet up with Riku before I did, to let him know I was okay. He was frantic when he heard what had happened but I managed to calm him down. After that though he insisted he come with me to Ouran, which I had to call Kukai to get rid of him.

I smiled a bit as I remembered his screaming form as I called Kukai from his phone. I had to hold him down while I made the call but it was worth it. Now instead of Riku stalking me he will be spending the day with Kukai. That should go well for Riku.

I walked through the gates of Ouran, looking up at the prestegious pink school I might be attending soon. As I walked through I looked around the courtyard, staring at all the beautifully grown flowers and other plants. I smiled when I saw a Camellia, running to it. Camellia's are my favorite flower, their still beautiful, even if they don't hold a frangrence most people long for in a flower.

I eventually left the flower, going off to the front office of the school. As I entered I immediatly noticed the red velvet waiting chairs. Seriously? I sighed and went up to the secretary. She was a old lady, looking frail as she looked up at me from her desk.

"May I help you?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly.

"I'm here to audition for a scholorship," I explained. "My name is Naomi Tsukino,"

"Oh yes, the chairmen is expecting you. Just go into his office," She spoke, pointing to the door at the end of the hall.

I smiled before I walked off, going threw the door. There sat a blond man behind a desk. When he saw me he smiled, wrinkles showing on his face. I smiled back and closed the door, walking in front of his desk. He rose from the desk, quietly sticking his hand out. I stuck mine out and shook hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I spoke, making sure to smile and speak kindly.

"The pleasure is all mine," He said, letting go of my hand. I did the same, taking my guitar case off my back and set it down next to me, sitting in one of chairs.

"Why greet me with a handshake instead of bow?" I asked, really curious. "We're in Japan not America."

"You know much about American culture and enjoy it much more," He explained to me, "I just wanted to greet you how you like," I smiled at that. This man is Tamaki's Dad, I definitly see the resemblence. Mostly in this man's smile. "So , you want to attend this school on a music scholorship, correct?" He asked me.

"Yes, sir," I spoke as I nodded.

"How come?" He asked.

"If I attend Ouran I have a much better chance of setting myself up for a future including music. I love to sing and play the guitar and doing it everyday for work is my dream. Plus if I attend Ouran I'm sure I could get a lot more out of it then just playing music in the future."

"Well, go to Music Room 2," He said to me, "There the music teachers will be there to see your audition, they decide your fate," He smiled to me when he said those words and I only grinned to him, getting up from my chair and putting my guitar back on my back.

"Well then, let's see if I've met a terrible fate," I grinned as I bowed to him and walked out of the room.

* * *

**I hope to update around next week to and I promise you will! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm happy to be back. See ya next week, bye bye for now!**


	15. Into Ouran: Irony

**Okay first off here is the link for the song Nami sings in this chapter- www. youtube watch?v=sSMMq_n6J4w**

**I love Roads cover of this song, especially the lyrics so I decided this would be perfect for this chapter and for Nami too.**

* * *

**Nami POV**

I walked down the halls slowly, slight doubts weighing on my mind with each step I took closer to my destintation. My guitar case thumped against my back quietly with each step I took, never leaving me in silence. The Host Club was in the school, that I knew of for sure. Clubs were here today, so not as many students were stuck in the building at the moment. They'll probably try to find me after my audition, hopefully I can escape the building before I'm discovered.

What song should I play? I'd never thought of that, stupid me. I need a song that would touch their hearts, showing my emotion and feelings to them. Irony? Yes, that song would be perfect. Its a sad song, about how life is tiring and yet you thank the people who put up with you.

I sighed as I stood outside of Music Room 2, the room my audition will be held in. I stared at the sign, wondering if I should just walk in or knock? I sighed, deciding to just walk in. I opened the door slowly, hesitent of the people inside. A woman stood there, young but not too young. Maybe in her mid 30's, late 20's. She had brown hair held in a high bun, and green sparkling eyes. As she saw me she smiled at me kindly. I took the silent welcoming and entered, closing the door behind me. She wore a business suit, a pair of black rimmed glasses framing her kind eyes.

"I'm Tsukino Naomi, call me Nami please if you prefer to use my first name," I spoke, bowing to the young woman. She bowed back, her smile never leaving her face.

"Nice to meet you Nami, I'm Kazuko Sunohara!" She greeted, "Call me Kazuko-sensei like everyone else please. Your here for your audition correct?" I nodded and her eyes glimered in excitment, "Well, take out your guitar and play your song. But before that I would like to ask some quiestions on the song you are playing, if that is alright with you?"

"Of course its alright, ma'am," I agreed.

"Great! What is the name of your song?"

"It is called Irony, its an original."

"Do you write songs often?"

"Yes, in my spare time," I answered, smiling a bit in embarresment.

"What is the song about?"

"Its about, being tired of life," I explained, not looking her in the eye, "And how the people you love are still there, putting up with you no matter how trouble some you can be. How the irony of life is the meaning to happiness, not matter how much you regret it sometimes." I finished, smiling at the thoughts.

"Thats all," Kazuko- Sensei said after a few seconds, smiling to me when I looked up. I smiled back and bent down to take my guitat out of its case. I carefully took it out, tuning it for a few minutes before I got ready. I plucked a few cords, closing my eyes. Smiling to myself, I began the song.

**IRONY**

**I feel that walking has become another chore**

**I don't think I can go on walking anymore**

**Forgive me for those words, I know they're but a cliche to you**

**But life is tiring, my feet are feeling sore**

**I wish that I could have a bit of time**

**To heal the ache that's growing stronger all the time**

**But I know time stops for nobody, let alone me **

**And so I go, inevitably...**

**Whenever things are going rather happily**

**It turns out life is just playing a trick on me**

**It's slightly shameful to admit the truth, I end up in tears**

**And so returns the same old melancholy**

**I miss when life was just simplicity**

**And misery wasn't always chasing after me**

**It's pretty obvious now, I should have left my regret **

**But I held onto it, so foolishly**

**Maybe I overreact a bit**

**It hasn't destroyed me yet, has it?**

**But everything I desire is always just too far to get**

**Honestly, it's just me, brainlessly, so silly**

**Always hoping for good to be**

**If that's the case then just hear my plea**

**Pick me up and drop me into unfaltering sleep**

**You say to look hard for a solution**

**But wouldn't that depend on the person?**

**So I could never, no I could never**

**Believe a word anyone says**

**I know that everyone has their hardships**

**It's fairly clear to me that I'm not alone**

**But how is it that they can just leave them**

**I just don't know at all**

**Often I'm told I need to clean up my act**

**Although maturity is something I lack**

**And so when some simple little problems arise**

**I overthink them, over and over again**

**It seems that the world is just a troublesome place, so**

**Sometimes I think that I should just end the pain**

"**You're sick, aren't you dear?" **

"**I'm sick of the tears"**

**Why can't everything just end simply?**

**Everything I aspired to be**

**Is nothing that will become of me**

**If my expectations are too far-fetched, then just what am I to do?**

**Give a sign, give a sign, a reason not to die**

**Give me a chance to prove my worth**

**I constantly search for a place to cry**

**Why won't these tears just stop pouring from my eyes**

**It's hard to constantly think of the same things**

**It's just unnecessary to think too much**

**You always told me stars would guide me back home**

**Although they only show at night**

**You always showed me so much kindness**

**I don't deserve it, I have failed you too much**

**I think my tiny heart is going to split**

**Please just leave it be, for now...**

**Step back from me...**

**Please leave me be...**

**This so-deceitful road that I stumble on**

**is never going to end...**

**It's getting difficult to maneuver**

**And it's just worthless to try and run away**

**So I'll just hold my hands over my ears**

**And block out all this noise**

**How can I live not knowing what life is?**

**Sometimes my dreams seem to be more realistic**

**Obviously I can't be called happy**

**But then, what am I, after all...?**

I opened my eyes as I ended off, staring at Kazuko-Sensei. She was staring at me, smiling quietly at me before writing something down on a clipboard. As I stood there, she wrote down furiously, had I done bad? Did she not like my song? Smiling as she finsihed, she stood up and walked to me, sticking a hand out. I took it hesisitently, waiting for her to speak.

"Well, I think Ouran Academy will be very lucky to have you as a student." I smiled back at her, laughing a bit out of pure happiness. "You may wander around campus while I go visit the headmaster, comfirming of my choice. You will begin Monday," She moved to the door, opening it and walking out of the room. I smiled, setting my guiter back to its case and closing it. I put the case back on my back and walked out of the room, moving to the stair case, going to the next floor.

I walked up the marble stair case, moving to the third floor of the building. I wlaked down the hallway quietly, setting my sights on a sign that hung above a grand french door. Going to the door, I opened it, smiling when I heard the chatter of the Host. I walked in, gaining their attention. Haruhi ran up to me as I closed door, quiestion on her face.

"What happened Nami?" She asked, creating a slight suspense as everyone waited for me to speak my answer.

"Well you see," I started, sighing, "I start school Monday,"

"Thats great!" Haruhi exclaimed, hugging me. The other host ran to me too, everyone envoloping me into a group hug with the exception of Takashi and Kyoya of course. I looked over to the excluded, staring at them, noticing Kyoya giving me a weird look along with his evil smile.

Shaking everyone off me, having to kick Tamaki a bit forcing him to the corner I walked over to Kyoya.

"Whats up Shadow king?" I asked, "Didn't think I would make it?" I asked, a smug smirk on my face.

"No, not at all, just curious as to what this could lead to," He asnwered, giving me his host smile as a gleam went threw his glasses.

* * *

**Not sure when I'll update next, sorry about that. I ordered my Kagamine Rin wig today, cant wait for it to come! ^_^ I'll see you in the next chapter, bai!**


	16. Ouran Privet Academy: MrPerfect?

**Nami POV**

I walked out of my house, a small piece of bread dangling from my mouth as I turned the corner. It's been two days since I started at Ouran, not such a bad school. After all it is a Privet Academy. As Predicted I was put in the same class at Takashi and Hunny, we are the same age after all. I don't really talk to them though, we have class and our small breaks. Then they all go to lunch and I ditch them. Hunny usually tries to make me go but I manage to get away one way or another. I hang out alone in the courtyard then I go back to class. After school I talk to Haruhi for a bit then I leave. I've always been kinda a loner in school so it doesn't really affect me all that much.

Kyoya hasn't bothered me, though I'm waiting for him to come and make some kind of deal with me. After all he is the Shadow-King, everything is business with him and that probably won't change for a long ass time. Haruhi is busy with her studies and the club, Tamaki tries to bother me every single fucking chance he gets but I usually blow him off of Takashi gets me away. The Twins bother me in the halls often, they're not so bad. I think their just curious about me, especially since I'm Haruhi's friend. I do talk to them occasionally.

During our free period I often go practice or just relax in the courtyard. During our elective block I am forced to go into the 4th Music Room and Practice with other students. Most of them seem to ignore me because I am a 'Commoner'. Fucking assholes, labeling me and Haruhi just because we're here on scholarships.

"On a day like any other day, you suddenly stood up and said," I said quietly to myself as I boarded the subway, "Tonight lets go stargazing together~." No one paid any attention to me as I sang the song quietly to myself. "And I couldn't say a word, I'll tell you the truth. That I have always, known somewhere inside I had feelings for you," I sang as I felt my phone vibrate quietly in my pocket. I took it out, putting the phone to my ear.

"NAMI!" A voice, a very dramatic voice, yelling into my ear. I pulled the phone away, annoyed at the caller.

"May I help you?" I asked, hearing someone speak softly in the background. It sounded familiar, but I couldn't recognize it that much.

"I think I'm sick," The voice whined, sneezing multiple times before I could answer back.

"Aw, that's too bad," I said, "I hope you get better,"

"Thank you Nami!"

"Great, now who the fuck is this?" I asked in a sweet tone. I heard a huge gasp of air then some shuffling. After a few seconds a slightly deep and serious voice came on.

"Nami?" It asked.

"That's my name," I answered as I stepped off the subway and started walking down the street.

"Hey this is Kukai,"

"Oh hi their Kukai!" I answered, laughing a bit. "So its Riku who's sick then? What's he have?"

"I think it's just the flu I think, he'll be fine. Right now he's just whining into the pillow," He answered, laughing a bit. Weird, I didn't know Kukai laughed.

"The number was unknown!" I playfully yelled into the phone, walking onto Ouran property.

"Yeah it's cause he called from my phone, sorry about that. "

"No problem, but shouldn't you be at school right now? You are a Class B student after all," I spoke, walking into the building.

"I'm skipping to take care of Riku…" He said quietly.

"Aw!" I yelled, startling a few around me, "Aren't you just the absolute perfect boyfriend ever?" I squealed, hoping to embarrass him.

"Hey! Shut up!" He stammered into the phone, I giggled, about to walk into class when Hunny and Takashi stopped me.

"I gotta go, bye bye Mr. Perfect!" I giggled, hearing him yell before I hung up.

"Who was that Na-Chan?" Hunny asked me.

"Just Mr. Perfect," I told him, giggling to myself as I walked into the class.

**Takashi POV**

As Nami walked into the class giggling to herself me and Mitsukuni stood there. Mr. Perfect? Who was that? Does Nami have a boyfriend? But I'd think she would mention it to someone, and if it was a secret then she would tell Haruhi at least. Mitsukuni and I had heard her down the hall, talking to actively on the phone with a huge smile on her face. Especially when she had yelled, 'Aren't you just the absolute perfect boyfriend ever?' She had squealed, as if she was excited.

"I wonder is Na-Chan has a boyfriend," Mitsukuni giggled to himself, a big smile on his face. "We should get to class, it's gonna start soon." I nodded and followed him into the class, wondering about Nami. I sat down in my seat and Mitsukuni sat next to me, all the girl instantly flocking around us.

Yes, I'll admit I am a bit jealous. I have come to the conclusion that I have a small, very small crush on Nami. After she admitted what Akito, that bastard, had done to her I noticed I was protective of her and I realized I had a crush on her. She's told me a bit about her past, some of it hard to believe, but she even admitted that the past isn't something she will hide because she knows she can't ever change what happened. She's open, but she's also very secretive about everything. Especially with her sister, she obviously doesn't like the topic, but it's something she knows she can't hide yet she tries to avoid it.

As class started I looked over to her. She got a uniform, courteous of Kyoya who will use it against her eventually, yet she refused to wear the yellow dress. Instead she just took a boys uniform and replaced the slacks with a black skirt and then she wears black combat boots. She hasn't gotten in trouble for the uniform, again courteous of Kyoya. She's quiet, she doesn't speak at all during class. After class during breaks and lunch Mitsukuni tries to get her to talk and join us but she usually finds a way to get away. Not today though apparently.

Yesterday the Twins and Tamaki had said something about, getting her to spend family time. Of course that can't be good but what can I do? Knowing those three they will find a way to get her to join us, weather she likes it or not. What am I saying? Of course she's not gonna like it. Mitsukuni will force her too even if they don't succeed All he needs to do is give her the puppy dog face and she'll be walking along with us in a second.

Everyone knows about what Akito did to Nami, but no one has spoken of it. Their too scared to mention it at all, and I don't blame them. Mitsukuni took out all his anger the next day at the Dojo on those who were cocky and rude to him. I was going to do the same but no one was like that to me for many reason, and I couldn't take it out on those who were innocent, it would have been shameful. So I've been having this pent up anger that won't subside anytime soon. One way or another I'll find a way to release it. Eventually.

The teacher continued on, speaking to us about stuff I felt like I would never need in life. I glanced back over to Nami, seeing her writing down something into a checkered journal. She was smiling, mouthing words to herself softly. A diary maybe? No, Nami doesn't seem like the type to carry a Diary. Notes? No, then why would she be smiling so much. She does write songs, she must be writing a song then. I wonder what it's about.

**Nami POV**

"I'm so tired of all the pain, lets just end this stupid game," I whispered to myself, "Oh no, oh just please, give up on me. I didn't know what to do then, but now I know how that was all so face. Oh no, just keep thinking, of how this was all just a silly game," I smiled, stopping the line. I stared at the page, smiling at my song. "I'm finished,"

* * *

**Wow, I am the biggest bitch ever. Don't you think? I just left this story and barely thought about it for like what, 3 months? I'm sorry, I really am. I do hope to restart this story and if you don't trust me on that, I don't blame you. I hope you all forgive me, even when I don't deserve it, and I hope I can begin writing for this story again. ****  
**

**Thank you for those that bother to read this, and thank you for those who continue to support me. **


	17. Lychee: Over it

**Nami POV**

"Na-Chan! Na-Chan!" Hunny squealed happily, running up to me with Takashi following close behind. A few girls in the class glared at me, a few staring at us in envy. "Would you like to come eat lunch with us today?" He asked, leaning over to me happily. I sighed, bringing a smile to my face. Honestly, I don't wanna go with them. I don't wanna cause trouble for myself or the Host Club, not until Kyoya tells me when I start work. He hasn't bothered me just yet, I'm still waiting for him.

"Not today Hunny," I told him, watching his face fall into a disappointed pout. I opened up my checkered, yes checkered, black and white bag, putting in my journal and folder for class. In this school I honestly am trying so I can keep my scholarship, though I should stay as long as I keep up my music. "Sorry, I have some things to do for a friend," I smiled at him, standing from my desk and pushing in my chair. I slung my bag onto my shoulder smiling to both of them. "I'll see you guys later, bye bye." I smiled to them, walking out of the classroom. I honestly did have something to do, I wanted to do something for Riku and Kukai, Mr. Perfect.

Ha, I should call him that more often. I'm sure over the phone he was blushing so badly with what I had been saying. I should start to embarrass him more, it's funny and cute. I should do that more often to Riku as well, he'll be probably worse than Kukai. I walked over to the cafeteria, yes I told Hunny and Takashi I wouldn't eat with them, but I honestly needed something from here. I walked to the line, scanning over the food they were selling. Yes there was prestigious and expensive food, but they also had an aisle with simple little snack and lunches. I scanned what they had, they have to have it somewhere around here. I can't find it around much anymore since it's not the season for it, but they might just have it here.

As I scanned the aisle I found it, a Lychee!

Lychee's are a symbol of love from an old Chinese and Japanese folk tale. The Chinese one is a bit different but I especially love the Japanese one.

'One day, a man had been desperately trying to prove his love to his childhood sweetheart, but she did not believe him, as she had no memory of him or their love. When they were children, they had shared a Lychee under a cherry blossom tree, the day before she had left and lost her memory of him. He searched and searched, all over, wanting to find a Lychee perfect for her, as he knew she would regain her memory if he found the perfect one. He looked all over, for years and years, but he didn't find it. So he returned to his home, ready for tell him of her failure. But as he returned home, he learned that she had died of a terrible disease. He wandered, wondering how this could have happened. But as he walked, he found it. The Perfect Lychee. He returned, going to her grave and smiling at it. As he sat there, he peeled the Lychee and ate it, apologizing for being so late. And as he ate it, he heard her voice, 'thank you, thank you for never giving up on your love for me, no matter how many times I hurt you. I love you, good bye' and as he heard the voice he smiled, knowing he succeeded.'

I smiled as I read the folk tale in my mind. I always loved it, I don't know why I just do. I'm going to give this Lychee to Kukai an Riku, for them to share. Knowing Riku, he doesn't know the tale, but Kukai probably does. Which will make him blush all the more! I grinned at the thought, grabbing a few more Lychee for later. As I was walking away with the bag, I felt two pairs of arms grab me, making me squeal a bit.

"Target," One voice said.

"Captured," Another voice spoke, before dragging me off. I yelled and kicked my legs, struggling to get away. Though the Twins held onto me tight, not daring to loosen their grip on me.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Come on, let me go!" I yelled, begging as they dragged me threw the cafeteria.

"No way! Boss told us to do this after all!" They said together, forcing me to sit in a chair at a table. I looked up, seeing all the host club at the table. I sat between Takashi and Haruhi, both of them eating quietly.

"May I leave?" I asked, as everyone ignored me.

"Are you done with your business for your 'friend'?" Kyoya asked me, looking up from his little black book. I glared at him and he simply smiled to me.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked, my glare not leaving him.

"Na-Chan!" Hunny squealed, "Did you do what you needed to for your friend?" He asked me, I smiled to him, my glare melting away.

"Yes, I got what I needed," I told him, as I set the bag of Lychees on the table.

"Whats in the bag?"

"Just some fruit," I told him, taking one out. "I'm gonna give it to someone later today, so that he's happy," I told him, smiling at the thought.

**Takashi POV**

Lychee? Those are a symbol of love, I even know the folk tale.

'One day, a man had been desperately trying to prove his love to his childhood sweetheart, but she did not believe him, as she had no memory of him or their love. When they were children, they had shared a Lychee under a cherry blossom tree, the day before she had left and lost her memory of him. He searched and searched, all over, wanting to find a Lychee perfect for her, as he knew she would regain her memory if he found the perfect one. He looked all over, for years and years, but he didn't find it. So he returned to his home, ready for tell him of her failure. But as he returned home, he learned that she had died of a terrible disease. He wandered, wondering how this could have happened. But as he walked, he found it. The Perfect Lychee. He returned, going to her grave and smiling at it. As he sat there, he peeled the Lychee and ate it, apologizing for being so late. And as he ate it, he heard her voice, 'thank you, thank you for never giving up on your love for me, no matter how many times I hurt you. I love you, good bye' and as he heard the voice he smiled, knowing he succeeded.'

My mother used to tell me and Satoshi when we were little, I remember it very well. Why does Nami have one? Is she planning on giving it to a boy? Maybe she does have a boyfriend, but who could it be? With everything that's happened so far today, it does seem like she has a boyfriend? Especially the Lychee, those are meant to be given to those you want to spend eternity with.

"Hey Na-Chan!" Mitsukuni asked, "What friend is that for?"

"Oh its someone I don't think you've met." She answered, smiling to him. "His name is Kukai actually!" She smiled happily, "I'm gonna give him a Lychee for something special," She said, giggling.

That's it, that confirms it. She and this Kukai guy must be together. I can't believe I actually thought she might like me back. If she and this Kukai share a Lychee, then that means they both want to be together for all eternity, forever and ever. Wow, oh well. It was just a small crush, I'll get over it. I know I will.

* * *

**HA! IM BACK THE NEXT DAY! Well its pouring outside and I'm slightly scared by all the thunder and lightning!**

**Oh and the folk tale, I just made it up. It isn't real. ** **Oh and guess what? I fixed my Kagamine Rin wig today and my cosplay is complete! Yay~**

**If I go to Anime Odyssey then I'll wear it for both days I can go. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! I'll try to update soon! Bye bye! **


	18. Work Shall Start: Something wrong?

Nami POV

"La, la la la la la, na na na, na na na~" I sang to myself, smiling as I walked down the empty hall. I did end up eating lunch with all the Host since I wasn't allowed to leave, thanks to Tamaki and the Twins. They let me go back to class eventually, of course, though I went with Takashi and Hunny since we were going anyway.

Before I had left though Kyoya asked if I could stop by the club free period, so I was heading there right now as it is free period. Many students hung around the courtyard, soaking up the summer sun as they laughed with friends. While others simply hung around, studying in empty classes, talking with friends in the library's, or simply walking around the building. A few did Club Activities, but many of the sports club Activities were canceled do the light drizzle. I would be doing one of these many things, if the Shadow King hadn't requested my presence for today.

I walked up to Music Room 3, opening the door. No one was in the room but the host, as they did not have any customers doing free period today. The Host looked up from what they were doing, Tamaki and the Twins fawning over some store bought chocolate bar, that seemed to be supersized, Kyoya on his laptop typing away furiously, Takashi reading a book while Hunny took his nap and oh such a surprise! Haruhi was studying!

"You asked for me," I spoke, walking to the Shadow King. He smirked, looking from his laptop.

"Oh did I now?" He asked, the smirk not leaving his face. I glared, wondering why he's such a smartass.

"Yes you did in fact, now can you tell me what you wanted?"

"It's about your business with the Host Club," He spoke as if obvious, shutting his laptop. "The deal was you play for the Host Club while we sponsor your scholarship. Just when do you plan to play your part of the deal?"

"I've been waiting for you to tell me!" I exclaimed, causing Takashi to look up from his book in curiosity. "Jeez, you say it like it's my fault I haven't started yet, you're the one who hasn't even given me any information." I spoke, leaning to my right slightly. "Let's do this the easy way, when do I start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, after school." He answered, his smirk leaving his face. "You work every day, after school and during elective block. We have a meeting day every week, though it alternates due to other activities. So if one week its Monday, then the next week its Tuesday, and then the week after that it's Wednesday. Understand?" I nodded to him, getting it. "Since today it Wednesday and we're having a meeting, next week it will be Thursday. Though on Fridays we don't have any breaks, so we skip that day due to working slight overtime."

"So if its Thursday the next meeting is on Monday?" I asked, he nodded confirming my thoughts, "Okay then, that isn't so hard to remember,"

"Exactly. Now you can just basically hang around if you'd like, or you can leave. You can do whatever you'd like to do during the break, I won't force you to be here constantly when you have free time," He spoke, opening back up his laptop.

"You're not so bad Shadow King, thanks," I said, smiling to him.

"No problem at all ," He said, not looking up at me. My smile faded, he didn't even have the decency to look up at me, Shadow Jackass.

I sighed, walking over to Haruhi across the room.

**Takashi POV**

I watched from the corner of my eye as Nami sat down across from Haruhi, avidly speaking immediately with the other girl. I wonder how she can be like that? So happy and excited one moment then having a staring contest with the Shadow King and then straight back to happy. She's weird and different, she just has something intriguing about her, no wonder she has a boyfriend. That Kukai guy is lucky, they must be happy together.

"You should stop watching her like that, Mori-Sempai," Kyoya spoke across the table from me, I looked to him, a questioning look on my face, "If you keep staring at like that, she'll end up thinking you're a crazy stalker." He smiled, the Kyoya smile that looks sweet but is evil. I inhaled sharply as his words, it was obvious? Though Kyoya is a lot more observant then everyone else, it would only have been bad it Tamaki or the Twins had noticed. Yes they do have their moments, but they are quite dense, especially Tamaki.

It makes me wonder honestly, how can someone with such smarts, be so oblivious to such obvious things? Especially love, after all, it all he speaks and yells about during club hours. Yet when it comes to true love, he is just an oblivious idiot. I guess he could just be a love struck fool. As Nami glanced over here, she smiled to me and I sent a slight smile back. Though Kyoya saw this and immediately raised his hand, motioning for her to join us. She nodded, standing up and walking over to us.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"Yes," Kyoya spoke, looking to her, "I am actually curious as to how many song you have written,"

"Um…" Nami spoke, scratching the back of her head, bring up her hand and counting with her fingers. "I'd say… about 4," She answered, holding up 4 fingers in front our us.

"Are you working on any currently?" He asked.

"Yeah a few, why is it important?" She asked.

"For your job. Now, I was wondering, do you think you could show me a song?" He asked, making me a little surprised. Why would he ask something like that? He knows how a lot of musicians are privet and secretive with their music until they release it.

"Sure I guess…" Nami spoke hesitantly, taking out a checkered journal from her bag. She opened it up, flipping threw the pages for an few seconds before handing it to him. "This one is complete." I leaned over slightly, looking at the page, reading it inside my head.

**Oh no**

**Don't go changing**

**That's what you told me from the start**

**Thought you where something different**

**That's when it all just fell apart**

**Like you're so perfect**

**And I can't measure up**

**Well I'm not perfect**

**Just all messed up**

**I was losing myself to somebody else**

**But now I see**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**So this is the end of you and me**

**Cause the girl that you want**

**She was tearing us apart**

**Cause she's everything**

**Everything I'm not**

**It's not like I need somebody**

**Telling me where I should go at night**

**Don't worry you'll find somebody**

**Someone to tell how to live their life**

**Cause your so perfect**

**And no one measures up**

**Yeah all by yourself**

**You're all messed up**

**I was losing myself to somebody else**

**But now I see**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**So this is the end of you and me**

**Cause the girl that you want**

**She was tearing us apart**

**Cause she's everything**

**Everything I'm not**

**Now wait a minute**

**Because of you**

**I never knew all the things that I had**

**Hey don't u get it**

**I'm not going anywhere with you tonight**

**Cause this is my life**

**I was losing myself to somebody else**

**But now I see**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**So this is the end of you and me**

**Cause the girl that you want**

**She was tearing us apart**

**Cause she's everything**

**Everything I'm not**

**But now I see**

**I don't wanna pretend**

**So this is the end of you and me**

**Cause the girl that you want**

**she was tearing us apart**

**Cause she's everything**

**Everything I'm not**

I smiled as I read the song, as did Kyoya. Nami obviously put a lot of hard work and effort into this, but I wonder who this is about? Or maybe it's just a random song she wrote that turned out good. I looked up at Nami, seeing her smile thinly as Kyoya finished up reading the song. But something was wrong, something was wrong with her smile.

* * *

**HA! FUCK YEAH! GOT ONE MORE UP BEFORE I WENT TO BED!**

**As many of you can probably tell, i post these late at night, before I go to sleep. During free period at school I write some of it and when I get home I finish it. **

**The song was Everything I'm Not by The Veronicas. Check out the song, its pretty good. Its one o the first songs I actually liked, before I got all into music and everything. **

**So yeah, how was your day? Mine was good, i stayed and went to the FacultyVsStudents basketball game. For the first time the Students won fairly. ****Last time the Students won it was because the score keeper messed with the Student points last Quarter. **

**HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL LIFE.**

**BYE~**


	19. How Interesting

"Mr. Perfect!" I yelled, walking into Riku's house without even knocking. I slipped off my shoes, a plastic bag of snacks dangling from my hand. I had stopped at the store down the street after school, the meals at Ouran weren't really my thing. Laying their on the couch was Riku, with Kukai leaning over him slightly. "Oh my!" I exclaimed in an over dramatic voice, "What on Earth are you two boys doing?" I asked in a slight British accent.

"Nami!" Riku exclaimed happily, ignoring the fact Kukai was blushing madly, moving away from Riku slightly. "You came to visit!"

"I had too!" I said, walking over to him with a smirk, "If I didn't do you know how much you would bitch to me," I smiled, looking to Kukai. "You guys wanna eat?" I asked, holding up the bag if snacks.

"What do you have?" Kukai asked, peering at the bag.

"Just some candy, a few sodas and chips," I answered, handing it to him.

"Nice job Nami, you bought all the junk food." Kukai said, looking through the contents of the bag. I laughed, scratching the back of my head.

"Nice job!" Riku exclaimed, laughing with me.

"So how are you doing?" I asked him, looking down to his laying form.

"Good! I think I just have the flu, nothing big,"

"Tch, it's nothing big to you," I mumbled, making sure Kukai heard me, and I knew he did, he glanced to me. I knew he was worried about him, Riku gets sick and hurt pretty easily so he's often like this. Plus Kukai seems like the protective type, especially with Riku. Though that seems pretty normal I'm sure Kukai knows about how Riku can get into trouble really often, so of course he would be worried. He really is good for him, I smiled at the thought.

"Lets eat!" Riku exclaimed happily, throwing his arms in the air.

"Okay!" I exclaimed after him, throwing my arms into the air as well.

"You two are just like children," Kukai told us, smiling at us kindly. "No wonder you are both so good," He laughed, pulling the contents of the bag out. Out fell bags of chips, candy and canned soda's. As well as a few little boxes of pocky… just a little. "What's up with the boxes of Pocky?" Kukai exclaimed, trying to pick up all of them. "There has to be at least 10!"

"I doubt that!" I said, laughing.

"I don't," Riku said, laughing a bit. "Pocky is the best to you isn't it?"

"Its Amazing~" I whined, falling back onto a love seat.

"Just like Takashi?" Riku spoke, a knowing smirk on his face. I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"You obviously like him!" He exclaimed, "Me and the Old Man talk, he's told me all the gossip about you and Takashi!"

"I'll kill Ranka!" I exclaimed, jumping from my seat. "What did that Old Man say about me?!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.

"You two slept together!" He exclaimed happily, clasping his hands together in joy.

"Woah! Wait what?!" Kukai exclaimed, chocking on his food a bit. "Nami! That's kinda far don't you think?!"

"Wait!" I exclaimed, a blush appearing on my face, "What did he say?!"

"I can't believe you and Takashi did something like that!" Riku yelled, laughing. "Hard to believe such a quiet guy would jump right into it!" He laughed, falling over in his seat.

"Takashi and I did not fuck!" I exclaimed, hoping that would calm everything down.

"Good to know," A small voice said from the doorway. I whipped my head over as did Kukai and Riku, seeing Riku's Dad standing in the doorway.

" !" I exclaimed, standing there in shock as Riku laughed uncontrollably, gasping for air desperately.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" Riku laughed loudly, leaning onto Kukai who just stood there with a smile on his face.

"It's great to know you're making the right choice's Nami," Mr. Dai spoke, walking into the living room with a kind smile on his face.

was a kind old man, who had black hair with a few grey streaks in it, he had a few wrinkles here and there, most showed especially when he smiled, something that's almost on his face. He wore a business suit, probably back from work, according to Riku he had gotten his job back a few days ago, and he was more than happy to accept it.

"Hi Daddy!" Riku exclaimed happily, waving to him with a huge grin.

"Hello Riku, Kukai and of course Nami," He greeted us, smiling at me with a small smirk in it.

"Hey ," Kukai greeted, like a good gentlemen.

"I hate my life," I mumbled, face planting into the love seat Riku used to occupy.

**Takashi POV**

Nami didn't bother to stay after school, I don't blame her. Kyoya had told her she wasn't forced to stay today since she doesn't start until tomorrow. It still bother me, does Nami have a boyfriend? I honestly shouldn't feel so bothered over it, it's not like I was serious about her. It just seemed like a little crush on a girl who was different than the rest, could it have been serious in all honestly? I don't believe it, but it might just be true.

"Haruhi," I called softly to the young Sophomore, she looked at me, slightly shocked I was speaking to her. For friends we honestly don't talk much, and it's rare for me to start a conversation, with anyone.

"Yes, Mori-Senpai?" She asked, tilting her head to the side a bit in curiosity. I gulped, nervous about what I was about to ask.

"Does, Nami have a boyfriend?" I asked quietly, hoping no one else would notice our privet conversation. Haruhi's eyes widened, a bit in shock at the random question, but then she smiled, with a bit of mischief in her eyes that rarely comes to show.

"No, Nami is single, I promise you that. Why?" She asked, smirking a bit. "Interested Mori-Senpai?"

I blushed, unsure of how to answer the question. Was I interested in Nami, seriously? It would make sense, it was a small relief hearing from Haruhi, her best friend, that Nami didn't have a boyfriend at the moment. I did get jealous when she and Riku were holding hands, before I knew he was gay after all. And today in the hall when I saw her smiling and giggling, and then calling someone 'Mr. Perfect' over the phone, I did get jealous and it has bothered me all day. I guess I do like her.

"It's okay, Senpai," Haruhi said, smiling again. "I'll leave you alone about it, good luck," She said, winking to me before walking back to the table she resided in before, going back to her school work.

I sighed in relief, knowing I wouldn't be bothered about it for a while. I scanned the room, Kyoya saw at a table with Haruhi, working on his laptop, checking profits for the club. The twins and Tamaki jumped all around the room, arguing over clothes or something like that. Mitsukuni was eating cake with Usa-Chan, a few feet away from me at the other side of the table. He didn't even pay attention to my conversation with Haruhi it seems, the cake and Usa-Chan kept him busy. I sighed, looking out the window.

I smiled to myself at I watched the sun set slowly behind the clouds. So, it seems I have a crush on a punk musician, who was absolutely beautiful to me. How interesting.

* * *

**Yay! I finally uploaded, yea!** **Oh and guess what? My birthday was on the 6th, I am now 14! Yay~ Oh and one of my stories I wrote from school is going to be published in a literary magazine for school so yay~ Maybe I'll upload it, I dont know. **

**Okay so I would've uploaded this a lot earlier if I did not become addicted to Instagram, so blame them even though they are my addiction currently. Anyway, I'll see when I can upload next, Im not exactly sure. Bye~**


	20. Searching: Something Precious

**Nami POV**

"No!" I groaned, throwing myself onto the desk dramatically. Takashi looked over, as did Hunny. Most other students ignored me considering this seems normal. I picked myself up, rummaging through my bag once again, I couldn't have lost it! I know I didn't give it to anyone, I don't trust anyone with it. So where could it have possibly gone?

"Na-Chan?" Hunny asked, walking up and poking me, "Are you okay?" I looked up from my bag, shedding a small smile to him, but I could tell my eyes still showed I was worried.

"I'll be fine," I told him, patting his head, "Nothing too big to fuss over,"

"Are you sure?" He spoke kindly, expressing he was worried.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, faking my happiness at the moment. In all honestly I was dying a bit on the inside, my journal was missing. I don't know how I could have lost it, but I know it has to be in the school, because I had it this morning in the club room, I remember me talking to Haruhi about a song. That reminds me, Haruhi. It's gonna rain today, if we're lucky it'll just be another summer showed passing on threw. Haruhi should be good as long as there is no thunder and lightning, that's what scares her the most. I sighed, leaning onto my desk, staring the grey and black sky. No thunder or lightning in sight, thank god for that. "Yo Takashi?" I asked, calling for him. He looked up from a book he had just pulled out, as did a few girls and boys around the room. That's right, no one calls him Takashi but Hunny… well and now me.

"Hm?" Takashi grumbled, telling me I had his attention.

"The club is empty during classes right?" I asked, leaning a bit over in my seat. Takashi nodded, looking at me in slight confusion. "Good," I said, standing up from my seat and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Hunny asked, looking up to me and tugging on my sleeve.

"I gotta go look for something," I told him.

"But class is gonna start soon!" He whined, looking at me worryingly.

"That's why I'm skipping class," I told him, trying to get my sleeve from his grip. He sure is strong for someone so small, yeah he's definitely a martial artist.

"But won't you get in trouble?"

"It's worth it," I told him, feeling him loosen his grip. Finally he let go of me and I dashed out of the classroom. I have a few more minutes till break ends, by the time it's over I should be in the club room. No one should be there so my journal should be somewhere around there, hopefully.

**Takashi POV**

I watched silently as Nami dashed out of the classroom after he little conversation with Mitsukuni. Of course I was curious about what she could possibly be searching for, but I didn't have the right to ask her. It must be important for her to skip class, after all she does know she needs to keep up her grades to work for the club and stay with her scholarship. Though with everything that's happened to Nami so far, she does turn out fine in the end. Plus this is school, she can't possibly get into much trouble here.

"I wonder what Na-Chan is looking for?" Mitsukuni wondered next to me, looking at me for a possible answer. I shrugged my shoulders, unsure myself on what it could be. "Oh well, I hope she finds it real soon!" He exclaimed, a happy smile on his face as he hopped back into his seat. I smiled a bit, hopping she found what she was looking for soon too.

**Nami POV**

"Come on!" I yelled in aggravation, throwing a couch pillow to the side, "It has to be here! I know it!" I couldn't have lost my journal so easily, it's too important to me. I just couldn't have!

"Destroying the couch won't help you," A amused voice said behind me. I turned, seeing the Shadow King staring at me with an amused glint in his eyes, I only glared in return. "What could you possibly be looking for?"

"Do you honestly care?"

"Yes, considering you are tearing apart a couch that belongs to the club and anything apart-"

"You don't need to tell me," I interrupted, "I know the club is like your boyfriend Shadow King," I told him, seeing him widen his eyes in a bit of shock.

"I'll have you know I am neither homosexual or bisexual," Kyoya told me, getting back into his composure. "I am a heterosexual so you're just wasting your breath."

"Yeah, I don't care. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to retrieve some files from the back room," He told me, walking to the back room. If I'm caught skipping class I'm in deep shit, but the club has a lot of costumes right? Got it!

"Yo Kyoya!" I yelled, hoping to catch his attention.

"Yes?" He called, walking out with a few folders in hand.

"The host club has costumes right? Am I allowed to wear them?"

"As long as you return them without any damage, their all yours," He said, pointing to one of the back rooms.

"Thanks!" I thanked, running to the room while Kyoya left back to his class.

I opened the door, seeing many different costumes of many different varieties. Did the club really use all of these? Damn, they must be rich. But of course this is a Privet Academy with rich kids, I expect no less it seems. Looking for something casual to wear, I starting thinking of how I need to put up my hair so I look like Akuji. I'm not transgender, I just learned quickly having a second identity, especially with what happened with Akito, helps out a lot more than you would think. I realized that just changing my appearance to another girl doesn't work so I decided to work as a boy. It works out pretty well and not many people see threw it. Plus it comes in handy for situations like these.

I found these casual, street clothes that I hated… a bit. I would like a hipster in these clothes, but it's the best I've got at the moment. Quickly shutting the door, I started changing into the clothes. I turned and looked in the mirror, stuffing my hair into my grey beanie as I gasped in shock.

"Oh my god…" I whispered, staring at myself, "I look like such a douche bag…"

I wore my back tank top, with that a red V-neck over it, and over that an open orange plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up. I had on black elbow brace on my left arm, wearing fingerless gloves with many neon bracelets. Then I had on grey skinny jeans, with my newly bought black and white checkered vans, and a skull studded belt. Around my neck was a teal scarf, loose and hanging a bit. And with my grey beanie… I just looked more of a hipster. No…. but this is what I have to do. Putting on the fake glasses, I looked at myself. Black rimmed glasses… yeah I'm a hipster for sure.

I sighed, stuffing my uniform into my bag and putting it on my shoulder, walking out. Taking a quick glance at my phone I noticed it was about 15 minutes till class ended, then we have 10 minute break then another class. Okay, let's see if I can find it in time.

**Kyoya POV**

I sighed, walking through the fourth year hallway during break. Even if it wasn't much of my concern, I felt Mori-sempai and Hunny-Sempai should know of Nami tearing up the club room. She has class with them, so no doubt they haven't noticed she's missing but still.

"Mori-Sempai," I called, entering his classroom. He looked up, surprised to see I was in this part of the school of all places. "I am curious as to why Tsukino-San is tearing up the clubroom in anger and frustration?"

"Oh!" Hunny-sempai piped up, jumping from his seat next to Mori-Sempai. "She said she was looking for something important, she was willing to skip class to find it."

"Any idea what it could be?" I asked in curiosity.

"Not at all," He said, frowning a bit, "She wouldn't tell us, but it must be something really special for her to be so angry over it. I hope she finds it soon,"

"Hey look," A girl said, standing by the widow with her friends, they were all staring down into the courtyard, gleams in their eyes. "Who is he?" Being curious, I glanced threw the window, seeing a boy sprinting across the courtyard as if he was desperate to get somewhere in time.

"What the…?" I wondered, trailing off.

**Nami POV**

I've searched all damn day and I still can't find it! I have to be in club in 10 minutes and it's nowhere to be found. Dammit! Kyoya is gonna be so pissed at me. I was searching in the maze, because I came here during lunch. I sighed, walking up to the gazebo and sitting down, my head in my hands. I can't believe I lost my journal, how could I? That journal not only had songs I'd written, but also a couple of photos that were precious to me, a few little entries I used to let my feelings out, stupid little drawings I used to express my feelings, and now… it's all gone. I laid my head down onto the table, sniffing a bit.

"God dammit," I whispered to myself, letting a few tears fall.

**Takashi POV**

It's been hours since Nami went off and she hasn't come back yet. Club is about to start and she hasn't appeared yet, so that leads to a frustrated Kyoya, a worried Haruhi, an overly worried Tamaki, pair of smartass twins, and a confused little blond. In all honesty, I was worried about Nami too, especially after hearing she has had problems with gangs. She does tend to get into trouble a lot as well. She could be somewhere hurt for all I know, and that did worry me. But I couldn't show it, it would cause everyone else to freak out and worry much more.

"Why did she leave class in the first place?" Haruhi asked, looking over to me and Mitsukuni.

"She said she needed to find something important, so she left class," Mitsukuni told her, looking worried.

"Wait a second…" Haruhi wondered, walking over to her bag and rummaging through it for a few seconds before pulling out a black and white checkered journal. "Could it have been this?"

"What's that?" The twins asked, popping up behind Haruhi.

"Nami's journal, she has a lot of privet stuff in here. So when I saw she left it in club this morning I took it to give it back to her later." She explained, "She must have been looking for her journal."

"Now we can give it back to her!" Mitsukuni explained, jumping up and down a bit.

"If we knew where she was," Kyoya spoke up, walking over to us as Tamaki jumped from his corner.

"I bet she's in the maze," Haruhi guessed, "She told me the other day she likes to hang around there a lot,"

"Let's go give it back to her!" Tamaki exclaimed, standing up dramatically.

"But anyone could easily got lost in the maze," One twin said.

"So we could just end up wasting time," The other finished the sentence, they said leaning on each other.

"But Mori-Sempai knows the maze since he goes through there sometimes to go the Kendo Practice," They spoke together, smirking at me. "So he should go,"

"Good idea," Kyoya agreed, smirking as well. Haruhi smiled, handing me the journal, "Hunny-Sempai, stay here and work with your customers, we only have a few minutes till club starts.

"Okay!" Mitsukuni exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Hurry up Takashi! We need Na-Chan back soon!" I nodded, walking out of the room with the journal in hand.

* * *

I searched through the maze, going to the dead center where the gazebo lied. I walked to it, surprised to see a young boy sleeping there, but… I noticed he wore Nami's wristband. I walked to the boy, nudging him gently with my hand, only making him stir a little bit, grumbling in his sleep. Looking at the face, I noticed this boy looked familiar, especially this beanie. Looking closer at the face, I realized it was Nami dressed like a guy. Like that day she came to the Host Club, when she and Haruhi got in that argument, she was pretending to be a boy named Akuji. She probably changed during school to avoid getting caught. Smart of her.

"Nami," I whispered into her ear, making her open her eyes slowly. She was… really cute when she was tired, but her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. Why?

"Takashi," She whispered my name, looking up at me, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," I answered. "Why were you crying?" I asked, genuinely worried about her.

"Cause I'm stupid," She answered, laughing a bit.

"No, you're just forgetful," I told her, taking out her journal and handing it to her. She stared at it in her hands, shocked she had gotten it back. Then suddenly she looked up at me and smiled, jumping on me and hugging me tightly.

"Thank you so much Takashi!" She exclaimed, smiling happily. I smiled back, hugging her with a blush clear on my cheeks. "Thank you, thank you," She kept repeating. I didn't say a word back, I just continued to hug her. "Okay then!" She said, letting go of me and me doing the same to her, "Let's go back to the club,"

"As long as you let your hair down?' I asked her, she looked a little surprised at the question, but then pulled off her beanie, letting her hair fall down her back, and then taking off the glasses.

"Let's go!" She said, jumping up and taking my hand, running back to the club.

* * *

**OKAY SO ITS 3:30 AM AND I AM FRICKEN EXHAUSTED BUT I KEPT WRITING CAUSE I KNOW IF I DIDN'T I WOULD HAVE ENDED UP DYING SLOWLY OF WRITERS BLOCK**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**oh and my friends and I made a youtube channel (dont ask why) and their forcing me to advertise on here so Im gonna advertise my intsgram as well. **

**INSTAGRAM: CHEERFULSHADOW**

**YOUTUBE: THOSEAWKWARDFRIENDS**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW~ **

**GOODNIGHT**


	21. Caring: Moment

**Nami POV**

"And why did you bring me here?" I asked Aaron, glancing at him as he smiled in satisfaction.

"Because you and I are going to dance silly!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down a bit. I signed in annoyance, glancing around the park curiously. Aaron, that asshole, had dragged me to the park to dance with him and earn money. Basically street performing, like I do pretty much every day. Except for one thing, I don't dance. "I need the cash and I'm willing to split it with you,"

"Oh how generous of you," I told him sarcastically as he searched threw his IPod, looking for a song to play. "Why did you bring me of all people anyway?"

"Because I know you can dance, and you know it too," He explained. I sighed, standing there as he shuffled threw the IPod. I knew I could dance, so can Aaron. But it wasn't really something I was open about it, no one really knows about it beside Aaron and Riku. Aaron smirked, picking a song and letting it play. Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolf. Putting the volume all the way up, he placed it in the open pocket of his bag and walked into an open space next to the fountain.

He started off shuffling, smirking to me as he locked his body, slowing down to the built up of the chorus. As the chorus came on, he jumped up, shuffling quickly on his feet, jumping back and doing a backwards head flip. Jumping back to his feet, he smirked to me, waiting for me to do something. Sighing and know I had no choice I dropped my own bag, jumping in and shuffling too. I knew I didn't really have a choice of whether or not to dance, if I didn't then he would just force me into it. Like always. As Lil' Wayne's Solo came up I started tutting my body as Aaron air flared. Plenty of people had already gathered around us, plenty of them putting money in Aarons hat. A few recorded us, smiling at us in amazement.

"Nami!" Aaron yelled, smirking to me as he jumped out of his air flare. I started shuffling again, looking at him in confusion. 'Duck' He mouthed to me. Getting the sign, I slid down to my knees, letting him jump over me just as the song ended. We stood there, posed as people clapped and cheered us on.

"I hate you," I told Aaron, getting up and walking over to him. He smirked, picking up his hat and siting on the edge of the fountain. People started to disperse, noticing we were no longer going to do anything. "How much money?"

"About $50," Aaron answered, smiling in satisfaction. "And it's all cause you were here with me!" He told me, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Now how about we go get something to eat?"

"Sure, after all you do owe me for helping you," I smirked, walking off and letting his arm drop. Picking up my bag, I slung it on one shoulder, "Hurry up Aaron,"

"Yeah, yeah," He told me, laughing as he ran up and picked up his own bag. Taking out the IPod he put it in his pocket, starting to walk. "Any idea where you wanna go eat Princess?" He asked. I sighed, thinking. I will eat just about anything, though we only have $50 so it should be fast food, so something cheap. "There's a McDonalds down the street," Aaron told me, pointing down the street.

"Yeah, a burger sounds good," I agreed, "Let's go then," Aaron nodded in agreement and we continued to walk in comfortable silence.

It was Saturday, and Aaron showed up at Haruhi's this morning begging for me to go out with him for a bit. Haruhi, confused, told me and I agreed just to get him out. Not before Haruhi reminded me I have to meet with her and the club in a bit, at 2:30 I think. It was to discuss this huge masked ball their gonna have, we couldn't discuss it during school due to not having enough time with everything else Kyoya and Tamaki have planned for the club. I have actually about an half an before I have to be there, so I was slowly enjoying my time.

As me and Aaron entered, we quickly ordered our food, wanting to eat as soon as possible. This morning all I had to eat was a small breakfast Haruhi made me, then a wild Aaron appeared. I smiled, thinking of the joke. Aaron hates when I make that joke due to the fact Riku tends to call him 'The Wild' since he's a bit of a playboy. As we got our food, me and Aaron sat down and started to eat, again in silence. Till Aaron broke it.

"So what's up between you and that tall guy?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink. Looking at him confused, I raised an eyebrow. "Y'know, you and that guy in the club at your school, I can't remember his name." Realizing he was speaking of Takashi, I shrugged my shoulders, taking a bite of my burger.

"Nothing, we're friends. That's all," I told him.

"Not from what Riku says," He said, grinning to me. I gasped a little bit.

"Riku that gossip!" I exclaimed quietly. I thought he wouldn't have anyone to tell beside Kukai! Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate, and I took it out and opened it up. It was Haruhi, asking where I was. I was about to text back when Aaron snatched up my phone, texting her back. "What are you doing?" I asked, as he handed me the phone back. Looking at what he sent I saw he had texted Haruhi back telling her I was on a date. "So we're on a date?" I asked.

"Yup, so about you and this guy," He asked grinning, bringing back the topic. "I'm Riku's big brother Nami, even if I'm not home that often we do talk," He explained, smiling a bit. That's right, Aaron isn't living in the same house as Riku, he lives in one of the school's dorms due to the fact he want to learn to take care of himself. He said he wants to grow up as fast as he can so he doesn't have to rely on anyone, He's a freshman at the University. "So you guys slept together? Kinda soon don't you think Nami?" He asked, smirking.

"Takashi and I did not sleep together!" I exclaimed, causing a few to look over at us at my loud voice. Aaron only laughed at my bright red face.

"Calm down Nami, I know you wouldn't sleep with him, I was just kidding. You haven't lost your virginity yet because you're a pure person Nami. I know your that type of person who won't sleep with anyone unless it was rape," He said laughing as he finished the sentence.

But I froze, feeling my blood turn cold. That's right, Aaron doesn't know anything about the gang, about Akito or what Akito did to me. He doesn't know Akito had raped me when I was almost 15, Aaron doesn't know anything about it.

"Yo, Nami?" Aaron asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "You okay?" He asked. I just stay there, frozen in place. I started remembering all Akito had done to me, and all I had done. "Nami?" He asked, sounding concerned. Booting back up, I looked down at the table.

"Can we, Aaron… can we just eat?" I asked. Aaron looked at me, a little shocked I didn't wanna talk, but he agreed. Letting us eat in silence. I quickly finished my meal, as did Aaron and we left.

Aaron and I walked, going to the park again and sitting by the fountain. Aaron didn't say anything, as if he was thinking about something important. Something is off about him, he hasn't even hit on any girls all day and it's a Saturday, plenty of girls are here in the park, but he hasn't approached any of them. He's stayed by my side, knowing he couldn't leave me alone. He knew something was off about me, but he hasn't asked. Why not?

"Nami?" Aaron asked, asking for my attention. I looked up, telling him I was listening. "Tell me what's wrong," When I didn't say anything he continued. "I know you don't talk about your feelings, I know you deal with everything on your own and by keeping it inside. I'm the same honestly, but whatever I said that made you like this, tell me. So I know, how to make you happy again," I was honestly a little surprised Aaron was talking like this. I've honestly never seen him acting like this before, sure he's caring and nice, but he's never been like this with me. "Let me… let me take care of you Nami…" I heard him whisper as he looked down into the fountain.

**Takashi POV**

"Where's Na-Chan?" Mitsukuni asked Haruhi, looking up to her.

"Let me text her," Haruhi spoke, taking out her phone and typing. Currently we were all at Haruhi's house, getting ready to discuss what we were planning to the masked ball. Though Nami wasn't here when we showed up, Haruhi had said she left earlier and she should have been back by now. Though Nami hasn't appeared yet, and we were all curious as to where she had gone and why she wasn't back yet.

"Where did she go in the first place?" One of the twins asked.

"A friend of hers came and asked for Nami, then they left. Though Nami said she'd be back soon," Haruhi explained.

"Who was this friend?" Kyoya asked.

"I can't remember his name," Haruhi said, seeming to be thinking as her phone suddenly went off. Taking it out Haruhi opened it and looked at the message, eyes widening a bit. "She says she's on a date," Haruhi said, shocking us all, especially me.

I thought Nami didn't have a boyfriend, though just a date doesn't mean their officially together yet. But still, she was on a date with somebody right now, at this very moment. If she's on a date then she had to have agreed to it, which means, maybe I don't have a chance with her.

"Who could she be on a date with?!" Tamaki suddenly exclaimed after jumping out of his shock. "Do we even know the boy?!"

"Calm down Boss," The Twins said together, "If she left with a friend then they probably are on the date,"

"It was Aaron actually," Haruhi spoke up, suddenly remembering who had gone off with Nami.

"Who's he?" Mitsukuni asked, looking up curiously.

"He's a pretty good friend of Nami, and he's also Riku's big brother. Remember when Nami sang in the mall with that band? He plays bass in the band. And then he brought Nami back her jacket when she forget it that day, he's a bit of a pervert and playboy but a good guy overall," Haruhi explained.

That's right. I remember thinking he looked like Riku, except he has brown hair instead of black. And I remember thinking he was a pervert when he made a simple joke. Nami had asked who was gonna take her, Aaron had just laughed and said he's been wanting a girl to say that. Nami is on a date with him? She doesn't seem like the type for go out with a pervert, then again she did go out with that asshole Akito. She had said she liked the fact he was a bit perverted. So she seems to be into perverts, of course she would go out with Aaron. It makes perfect sense.

"So she's on a date with Aaron?" Mitsukuni asked.

"That's most likely," Haruhi answered, "Though I didn't think she would like Aaron like that, or that Aaron would like Nami like that. They are really good friends though, maybe I just didn't catch it," I looked down a bit, Haruhi is honestly really dense when it comes to love.

I guess I didn't have a chance with Nami.

**Nami POV**

"What?" I asked quietly, looking up at Aaron in shock.

"Please…" Aaron said quietly, as if scared to speak any louder, "Let me… let me take care of you for now on," He said, finally looking up at me. As our eyes met, I felt something jump into my chest. Then as he leaned into me, I felt myself leaning in a bit too, closing my eyes, falling into the moment. I could tell my face was red, I could smell his expensive cologne, I could feel his soft breath on my face and then, I could feel his lips on my own.

* * *

**OMG**

**I think this is one of the best chapters I have written, and i know this isn't Takashi and Nami so calm down! But trust me, this is a vital part of the story line, you'll understand why in the next few chapters as everything starts building up! **

**Trust me, in the end, Nami and Takashi will be together, one way or another so calm down. I don't plan to make Aaron and Nami stay together.**

**TIME TO ADVERTISE JUST CAUSE**

**YOUTUBE:THOSEAWKWARDFRIENDS**

**INSTGRAM:CHEERFULSHADOW**

**Bye~**


	22. Spark: Sorry

**Nami POV**

I leaned back from the kiss slowly, as Aaron did the same, not breaking eye contact. I stared at his eyes, seeing he really did care about me. He really did want to go out with me. Suddenly as I took in what happened, I felt guilty. Because I don't feel like that for Aaron, but Amu did. She cared for Aaron deeply, even if she wouldn't admit to it.

"Nami, will you go out with me?" Aaron asked, smiling at me softly.

"I'm sorry Aaron, but… I'm not her," I told him, looking down from his eyes. I heard him softly gasp, as if shocked I had rejected him.

"Her?"

"The girl you belong with," I told him , looking back up. "We don't belong together Aaron,"

"How do you know?" He asked suddenly, a bit aggressive. I leaned back a bit in habit.

"Because Aaron," I started taking his hand softly, smiling to him, "When you kissed me, I'm sorry, but there was no spark. Remember what your Dad told us with Riku that one day? That when you kiss the person your meant for, you'll know, you belong with them," I spoke softly, thinking back to the memory.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Aaron! You jerk!" I yelled playfully, throwing popcorn at him from my spot on the floor. "I'm only 15, I'm not that short!" _

"_Um, yes you are Nami," Riku said, laughing a bit as well, "Don't worry, since your short so is Ryou. It's attractive,"_

"_Shut up!" I exclaimed, throwing some popcorn at him as well. "And don't compare me to Ryou, we're completely different,"_

"_Your right," Riku said, scooting over to me and hugging me against his chest tightly, "You're a total kid and Ryou is a mature adult!" I laughed, shoving him away from me. "Hey don't worry! Someone will love you one day!"_

"_Asshole!" I yelled, picking a pillow from the couch and throwing it to his face, letting it fall to his lap. "Well don't worry, we know someone will NEVER love you!" I exclaimed, making sure to emphasize the never. _

"_Hey, I could have any girl I want on me at this second!" Aaron defended, picking the pillow up from his lap. "I just don't know who the one is yet!"_

"_Pft! Cause she ain't real!" I yelled, smirking at the argument._

"_Actually," Riku spoke up, causing me and Riku to break our glares and look to him, "I'm extremely curious, how do you know someone is the one?"_

"_Go ask someone who's gone and found the one," I answered, thinking and answer was simple. _

"_Which is…?" Aaron asked, wondering who I was speaking of._

"_Your dad, stupid."_

"_Oh!" Riku exclaimed, jumping up and down happily, "DAD!" He yelled loudly in a high pitched voice, making me and Riku cover out ears. As we heard slight steps come down the stairs, we waited till their father had arrived at the entrance of the living room. _

"_Yes Riku?" asked, entering the room. He was probably working in his office as usual. _

"_How did you know Mom was the one?" Riku asked, smiling at the memory of his mom. smiled, walking over and sitting on the couch comfortably, thinking about his deceased wife. _

"_Well, you see…" spoke, staring off into space for a few moments. "You'll know, the moment that you two kiss,"_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Aaron asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion. _

"_You'll know that person is the one when you kiss, because there will be a small spark, that will tell you that it's meant to be," He spoke softly, smiling to us before standing up and going back to his office without another word. _

"_Aw man!" Riku grumbled, falling back to lie on the floor. "What's that supposed to mean?" _

"_He just told us!" I yelled back, laughing a bit as Riku pouted on the floor. _

"_When's your sister supposed to show up?" Aaron asked me, sipping a bit from his cup of soda. I looked at the clock above the TV, saying it was 4:30 PM._

"_I'd say like 30 minutes, she likes to stop by the store after Student Council meetings." I answered. _

"_UGH!" Riku yelled, in another high pitched voice once again. _

"_With a voice like that you could be gay man," Aaron spoke, laughing as did I. _

_FLASHBACK END_

"And you didn't feel that spark…" Aaron mumbled.

"I'm sorry Aaron, another reason is because, if I went out with you I would hurt someone really deeply." I told him, he looked up at me smiling a bit.

"It's okay Nami, but can you answer something?"

"Sure,"

"Have you ever felt that spark with someone else?" He asked, looking curious. I blushed a bit, as I remembered when Takashi, but I didn't say a word to confirm it. "Let me guess, you've felt something with that Host Club guy?" He asked.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled, quietly apologizing.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault you like someone." He told me, reaching up and ruffling my hair. "I had a feeling I was just a brother to you, but still… I had to take a chance…" He told me, smiling to me a bit as he spoke the words. "Just making sure though, was that your first kiss?"

"No!" I exclaimed suddenly, making Aaron jump a bit, "I've kissed a guy before,"

"Calm down," He spoke, laughing. "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't your first kiss, I'd feel bad if I was. And don't worry, I understand you don't feel the same, as much as it hurts. That's life right? I'll get over it one way or another, so don't worry," He smiled to me, and I knew he truly understood why we couldn't be together. "Want me to walk you home?" He asked, standing up from the fountain edge.

"Not thanks," I answered, standing up as well and taking up my bag onto my shoulder. "I've gotta go do some stuff before I go back to Haruhi's,"

"Ok, thanks Nami, for being honest," He answered, smiling to me softly. "Oh and thanks for dancing with me today, see ya later," He said, before walking off, and disappearing amongst the crowd of the city. I sighed, thinking about it, I just rejected someone who is honestly one of my best friends.

"I'm sorry, Aaron." I mumbled, walking and vanishing in the crowed as well.

* * *

**OK IM JUST SAYING I REALLY DON'T LIKE HOW THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT HONESTLY. I KNOW THIS CHAPTER SUCKED AND I PROMISE IT WILL BE A LOT BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I SWEAR.**

**I'VE BEEN WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY SO I MIGHT UPLOAD THAT ON FICTIONPRESS MAYBE SOMETIME, IDK. AND SORRY I'VE BEEN BUSY A LOT LATELY SINCE I'VE BEEN DANCING A LOT MORE. **

**IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCK, BYE**


End file.
